A Gleeful New Start
by LittleCheshireBoy
Summary: Will and Emma came back to a very different McKinley after their honeymoon and now Will will have to start the Glee Club again with a very interesting new generetion. This is a fanfic with OCs as the New Directions and Will as the Glee Club Director. Just give it a try please and tell me if its sucks or if its good :)
1. Chapter 1: A New New Direction

**A Gleeful New Start**

**Chapter 1: **A New New Direction.

**A/N: **Well I decided to do a Glee story with OCs, because I have been reading some fics like this and they are very interesting, I find it nice how people make his own story with the same dynamic of the show and that's why I decided to do one and I only hope that you like it and if you want you can give you opinions and constructive criticism.  
Also special thanks to **JonathanSV96, Diethistime, ViolinDance7 **and** Alex Sweet **for the ideas and the wonderful OCs :D.  
And one last thing, this fanfic takes place after the newbie's graduation, Will and Emma finally got married and they just came back from their honeymoon to find a very different McKinley.

**WARNING**: This is a Glee fanfic so you can imagine what is going to include (Sexuality, Language, Mature themes, etc.).  
Also sorry if you see any grammar mistakes because English is not my first language, but don't worry I believe that my English is not that bad .

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee or his characters or the songs used in this fanfic.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Will POV-_

"Will, hurry up we are going to be late!" I heard Emma's voice from the kitchen, this is going to be our first day in McKinley since our little break, we finally got married after the kid's graduation and we traveled around the world for our honeymoon and we decided to come back to McKinley, I'm very excited for this new year and see how the glee club is doing, after winning the National championship again I believe that I have reestablished the glee club's popularity and I'm eager to see how the New Directions are.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_At School_

"Oh its Mr. And Mrs. Schuester, it's good to see you again, my congratulations to both of you" Said Mr. Figgins with his typical happy attitude.

"Thank you very much, it's good to be here again and we wanted to see if we could get our jobs back" Emma said with hoping eyes.

"Of course you can, also the last year was a little boring without you both and your glee club kids and their impromptu performances" He said smiling but "without the glee club kid"?

"Sorry what do you mean, are you saying that there's not glee club?" I said worried.

"Well since you left the school there has been no one in charge of the glee club" He said.

I couldn't help but feel bad about it, I knew that the glee club wasn't popular but cut it off that way is too much.

"I know what you're going to say William and yes you can start a glee club again" He said with a smile.

"Really? Wow thank you but I thought that the school didn't have enough money" Honestly I didn't care about it but I was curious.

"Well the school got a lot of money since…"

"Well well I thought that this school was free of the smell of second hand hair conditioner but it´s seems that you can't get away for a long time" The unmistakable voice of Sue came from behind as she stood on the door.

"Sue I thought you were fired" I said a little confused.

"Well hello to you too William and yes but they realized that this crappy school wasn't as good without the one and only Sue Sylvester and they decided to let me teach again, and I guess that you and Endna are here again to feel the mind of young teenagers with old fashioned songs and how good it's to be ugly but I'm warning you that I won't let that happen" She said pointing at me.

"Well so I guess it's the same story all over again" I said standing in front of her.

"You can bet you bushy head, butt chin" She said and then she left.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I was on the school board with the inscription sheet when I head Sue behind me again.

"Oh please don't tell me that you were serious about starting the glee club again William" She said.

"I don't understand you Sue, First you are against the glee club and then you're helping us, and then you're against us again" I said very frustrated I really don't understand her.

"Well I have to admit that these years without your bunch of singing freaks have been very boring and it would be nice to humiliate you again so go ahead and make your army of underdogs but I'm warning you that I'm now a strong independent mom who's not afraid of destroy your glee club again" She said and then she left.

"We'll see about it" I said as I put the sheet on the board.

_-End of Will POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Peter POV-_

"We're here the William Mckinley High School" Mom said as we arrived to the building.  
"Are you excited about this new year honey?" She said with a slightly worried face.

"I don't know mom, what if nobody like me" I said, I hated to be the new guy, I don't know anybody and my friends don't last long because they usually left me after knowing about my…preferences.

"Peter, look at me, you're a wonderful boy and if the people can't accept you well it's their lost, after all we came through are you going tell me that you're going to give up?" She said looking at me.

"No mom it's just…I'm scared" I said looking at the car floor.

"It's normal honey but, you need to be strong now, who knows maybe in this school you´ll make a lot of friends who really love you from who you are" She said smiling at me, I love my mom she always makes me feel better.  
"And who knows maybe you´ll get a boyfriend this year"

"Mom!" Oh my god that was so awkward.

"Ha ha sorry, now go or you´ll be late" She said and I got off the car.

She's right maybe this year will be different I just need to have hope and maybe join a club, I mean that could be nice and a nice way of knowing people with the same interest lest see "Superhero Club" emm no I'm not really into that, "Cheerios" yeah next, "Glee Club: Do you like to sing and perform join the New Directions!, auditions at the auditorium" the sheet already had names so I decided to sing, why not? I don't have anything to lose.

_-End of Peter POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Hannah POV-_

"Come on Alexandra I want to see what club I'm gonna be in!" I said pulling Alexandra to the board, she was my best friend Alexandra; we have been friends since kindergarten and I really want to be on a club her.

"Hannah I really don't care I don't want to be on a stupid club" She said with a annoyed expression, I couldn't blame her, she had a thought year dealing with her mother dead and that really affected her but I really wanted her to try something new maybe that would make this situation a little less difficult.

"Oh come on…ummm…Look there's gonna be a glee club this year lest join!" I said genuinely excited I really love to sing and I know Alexandra does too.

"Hannah I don't want to be a part of a bunch of singing idiots swaying around on a stage" She said with an angry expression.

"Oh please you love to sing and you'll love to be a part of this club" I said and signed with our names.

"Whatever, I have class" She said and went away.

I don't know how but I'm gonna do my best to help her in this situation and make her feel better, we have been to each other and I won't let her now, I have a good feeling that this year would be good for us.

_-End of Hannah POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Denile POV-_

I'm really tired of this school, if my parents really listened to me they could have choosed a better one, or we could came back to France but they decided to stay in this filthy town, I have never felt so limited in my life, the classes were boring and this school was so average that I didn't have any special activities, I looked at the school board to find out that they were doing auditions for the glee club, "The New Directions", well I don't know what kind of people would go but having backup singers could be good but I'm only doing it because I get bored in my house.  
I was heading to my classroom when an idiotic girl got in my way and we crushed.

"Excuse me, it could be nice if you looked where you going" I looked at her she was a little smaller than me with tan skin, maybe she's latin.

"Well bitch the hallway it's not yours" She snapped back at me.

"Excuse me you were the one that came from nowhere" I said, how this bitch dared to talk to me like that.

"You know what princess you should really watch your mouth because I'm not gonna take your fucking attitude so you either move or I'll have to do it by my own devices" She said while coming close to me with a intimidating face.

"Ladies are you going to join the class or will I have to send you to the principal office" The voice of the teacher same from the classroom door and that bitch just passed me by hitting my shoulder with hers, I'm so hating this damn town a lot more now.

_-End of Denile POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Adriane POV- _

I was walking throught the school thinking about my future, one day I'm gonna be like my cousin Mercedes, I'll get my own record deal and I'll become the next sensation, the only thing that is stopping me is this school, I practically begged Mercedes to let me be at least a backup Singer but she insisted that I had to end high school, I don't know why I'm damn good and she knows it but she and my family insist that I have to end high school and at least study music at college but what can I do 'til then, When Mercedes was in high school she was in the glee club but this school haven't had one since a lot and I don't think that just now…  
"Glee Club: Do you like to sing and perform join the New Directions!, auditions at the auditorium".  
No way, is that the same New Directions Mercedes was talking about, well I think that they will need someone to sing the big solos and who is better than Adriane Jones.

_-End of Adriane POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Tadeo POV-_

"Of course Mr. García can join Mckinley you won't have to worry about your grandson he looks like a nice dedicated young men" Principal Figgins was talking to my Grandparents, after my mom's death I ended living with them and they told me that I had to go to high school, honestly I told them that I would work but they insisted that I needed to end high school at least but we are in a very bad situation and we needed money but they told me that it was their responsibility.

"Well son do you like this school?" Grandpa' told me.

"Abuelo I told you that I don't need to study what I need to do now is search a job" I said at him, I don't like to talk back to him like that but I need him to understand.

"Tadeo García, I thought that we talked about this before" My abuela said with a sad face, I hate to see her like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I really want to help you I feel really frustrated" I said really annoyed.

"Well Tadeo What about this, you stay at school like a normal boy and you can come with me to work and help me with it, what do you think?" He said and I felt happy I knew that he didn't like the idea of me working but this is enough for now.

"Yeah of course! Thank you!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"But you have to promise to have good grades and make friends" My abuela said and I nodded.

We were walking to the front door when my abuela stayed looking at a board and then she told us to come and see the sheet.

"Look Tadeo they're going to do auditions to a choir, why don't you audition? There's only one boy on it now" My abuela said with a big light on her eyes.

"But that mean I would be at home later and I need to be ready to help grandpa' at work" I said and I saw her smile become less big.

"Well I think that you can be at time Tadeo" My grandpa' said.

"But grandpa'"

"Please Tadeo do it for you Grandma' she really loves to hear you singing and this would be a good way to know kids of your age" He said and I remembered the deal, I guess that I have no choice.

"Okay I will do it" I said and my abuela started to jump and she hugged me. As long as she's happy I'll do my best to be a good student.

_-End of Tadeo POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Jordan POV-_

"Hey Jordan what are you doing?" My friend Andrew said but I kept looking at the board, I liked to be a part of the football team but I really liked to be in different clubs.  
"Are you gonna sign for another club?, dude you're like on three now if you keep doing this you're not gonna have enough time for football, is bad enough that we have to share you with the baseball and the swimming team" He said but I kept looking at the sheets until I saw one that was about the glee club.  
"Dude are you gonna join the glee club?" He said.

"Yeah, why not? Maybe there will be hot chicks, why don't you join too?" I said at him.

"Nah I pass, believe me I have enough hot chicks by now" He said and then he laughed.

"And talking about hot chicks look at her" I said as a very hot blonde girl with a guitar was coming to us.

"Excuse me can you please move I want to sign for the glee club" She said with a deep seductive voice.

"I'll move only if you give your number" I said and she just smiled.

"Sorry I don't like pretty popular boys so move or I'll smash my guitar on your head" She said with the smile on her face and I moved.

When she ended she just turned around and winked at me.

"Well I think that she's not interested in you buddy" Andrew said tapping my shoulder.

I saw the sheet and I saw her name: Savanna Gibson.

_-End of Jordan POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Savanna POV-_

That was my first day in school and there's boys hitting on me already, not bad uh, this things happened to me at Texas all the time, to be honest Ohio was very slow compared but since my parents moved here I had no choice, but it wasn't that bad I just heard that someone wanted to start a glee club and I thought that it would be a nice practice 'til I became famous, singing on a choir would be a nice way to interact with other guys and maybe it would help me with my songwriting, teens are full of drama just ask Taylor Swift is that bitch became famous with her "sweet country" I will totally be the next Dolly Parton it's just matter of time I only hope that there's not spoiled girls in the club or I would cut a bitch.

_-End of Savanna POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Will POV-/-At the auditorium- _

Finally the audition time, honestly I thought that no one was going to auditions but I got 8 names and that was really impressive, alright lets do this.

"Okay the first one is… Hannah Montgomery" I said and then a blonde smiling girl came out.

"Hello I'm Hannah Montgomery and I'll be singing Ur So Gay by Katy Perry" She said and the music started.

**[The band start playing Ur So Gay]**

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like

Wow she has a very powerful yet high voice; also she's very confident on the stage I think is a very good way to start.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like…_

"Wow Hannah that was amazing you are an amazing singer, and well…welcome to New Directions!" I said and she started to jump and clap.

"Thank you very much, just wait to hear Alexandra she's also very good" She said very happy and she left.

"Well she's the next umm…Alexandra Gonzales" I said but no one came so I repeated her name but this time Hannah came.

"Umm I will call her maybe she forgot about the auditions just wait ok" She said and then she picked up her phone.

I would wait for her but there were other guys waiting and honestly I wasn't in position to be exigent.  
"Hannah I'll let the other boys audition while Alexandra come okay" I said and she started to dial again.  
"Well the next one…ummm…Denile Betancourt" I said and a brunette girl that wore expensive looking clothes came out.

"Good evening my name is Danile Betancourt and I'll perform Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie Minogue". She said and the music started.

**[The band start playing Can't Get You Out Of My Head]**

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

Every night, every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
Won't you stay  
Won't you then stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever

It was a different version of the original; it was really classy and really fitted her high voice, it kind of reminded me of Rachel while performing.

_I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

"Wow, Denile that was really impressive" I said but she didn't look that happy.

"Thank you very much, I just want to know how many solo I'll get" She said with a very straight face.

"Well, we usually choose them based on the kind of song and how good one could sound but…" I was saying but she cut me off.

"Don't worry about that anymore with me on your club you won't have that problem anymore" She said and then she left, wow she already had the diva attitude that would be interesting.

"Alright next one…um…Peter Kelley" I said and a little boy came, I could tell that he was really nervous.

"Umm…hi…I-I'm Peter Kelley a-and w-will sing Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra" He said and the music started.

**[The band start playing Fly Me To The Moon]**

_Fly me to the moon  
let me play among the stars  
let me see what spring is like  
on a-jupiter and mars  
in other words, hold my hand  
in other words, baby, kiss me_

He was a countertenor like Kurt but his voice was more childish and sweeter, also I noticed that like Tina he was more confident while performing.

_in other words, please be true  
in other words, in other words  
i love 3 piano notes you_

"That was really nice Peter, welcome to New Directions" I said and he calmed a little.

"Thank you very much I-I'll do my best I-I promise" He said and he left, it's nice to see that the guys are excited for this.

"Ok the next one is…Adriane Jones" Jones?, could it be?, I saw a girl that looked like Mercedes going to the center of the stage.

"Hello my name's Adriane Jones and I'll be singing Backtrack by Rebecca Ferguson" She said very confidently.

"Wait before you start umm are you…?" I was going to say but she answered me before.

"Yes I'm Mercedes cousin but I'm WAY better than her, HIT IT!" She said and the music started.

**[The band start plating Backtrack]**

_I can't go along with it  
You can say just what you like  
But you still did it  
You backtrack and change your act  
At a hundred likes a minute  
But fool as I am I won't go along with it_

Wow she wasn't joking when she said that she was Mercedes cousin, she was full powerhouse; if we continue like this, this club would be the best once more.

_Let the battle drum start  
I wanna turn back the clock  
I wanna find the missing pieces  
Of the whole love I lost  
You say it like you mean it  
And I wand to believe it  
Because I can't stop this feeling_

But I can't go along with it  
You can say just what you like  
But you still did it  
You backtrack and change your act  
At a hundred likes a minute  
But fool as I am I won't go along with it

"Wow Adriane what can I say you are amazing, Mercedes would be proud" I said really happy.

"Thank you but like I said I'm way better than her and I'll be your next star Mr. Schue" She said and left, well this club is getting full with divas, I just hope that they don't fight each other.

"Well the next one…Savanna Gibson" I said and a blonde girl with a guitar came.

"Hello y'all I'm Savanna and I'll sing Blown Away by the amazing Carrie Underwood" She said and started to play with her guitar.

**[She and the band start playing Blown Away]**

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Daddy was mean ole mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past_

Like I thought she had a country voice very Carrie Underwood-Miranda Lambert kinda like voice.

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

"Wow you're very good Savanna, we had never had a country singer on the glee club before I'm sure you'll do an amazing job" And that was true, Sam kinda liked country but he never really got into that, and Savanna will make a great addition to the club.

"Well the next one Tadeo García" I said and a really tall guy came.

"Hello my name is Tadeo García and I'll sing Empty Chairs At Empty Tables by Les Misérables.

**[The band start playing Empty Chairs At Empty Tables] **

_There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
there's a pain goes on and on.  
empty chairs at empty tables  
now my friends are dead and gone.  
Here they talked of revolution.  
here it was they lit the flame.  
here they sang about `tomorrow'  
and tomorrow never came._

His voice was just mind blowing; he had a voice like the big tenors and the performance was overall amazing.

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
what your sacrifice was for  
empty chairs at empty tables  
where my friends will sing no more._

"Tadeo…I'm…speechless that was…beautiful…I don't know what to say…welcome to New Directions" I said and he smiled at me.

"Thank you, sorry I'm in a hurry I must leave bye" He said and then run out the auditorium.

"Well the last one…Jordan Davies" I said and a boy with his football jacket came.

"What's up my name's Jordan and I'll sing Suit & Tie"

**[The band start playing Suit & Tie]**

_I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t, tie  
I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t  
Can I show you a few things?  
A few things, a few things, little baby cause  
I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t  
I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things_

I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Going out so hot, just like an oven  
And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it  
It's so fly and it's all mine

He had a very enthusiastic voice and then he busted some incredible dance moves, all of them have an incredible voice but only a few had dance skills.

_And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
While we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love_

"Very good Jordan you have some serious dance moves, and well welcome to New Directions!" I said and he left.  
I waited for Alexandra another 20 minutes but she never came so I left; I don't know maybe she would change her mind later.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_The next day-At the choir room _

I entered the choir room and all of them were there talking to each other, it made me a little nostalgic, I wonder how Finn and the others are doing now.

"Alright guys, is good to see you here, I promise that this year we are going to be champions again" I said at the kids and they clapped and cheered.

"Well just when I thought that you were rock bottom you come with the lamest bunch of singing losers I had ever seen; at least the last one have some funny looking kids but this is just ridiculous" Sue said from the door with her arms crossed.

"Sue that's enough you can't just come here and start to insult the guys" I said to her and I was right this kids may have problems and the last thing they need is Sue's insults.

"Well William as you see I can and I did and if you excuse me I have to go for Robin, she's turning into a little Sues Sylvester and I want to be sure she doesn't talk to little loser kids like I'm sure you were when you were young, bye William" She said and she left, when I turned around I saw the kids with serious and sad expressions on their faces.

"Why is she so mean?" Peter said with a sad expression.

"Yeah she doesn't even know us, who does she think she is?" Savanna said with and angry face and the others started to talk too.

"Guys I know that she's mean but you shouldn't feel bad about the things she said, she can't bring us down" I said and some of them smiled at me.  
"And now I want to share a little tradition with you guys every time that we get new member we do a great number at the auditorium to practice for the next competition and I think I have the perfect song for you guys"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_At the Auditorium_

**[Start playing Don't Stop Belivin']**__

_**[Jordan]  
**__Just a small town girl  
livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_**[Savanna]  
**__Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_**[Tadeo]  
**__A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**[Tadeo & Savanna]  
**__For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_**[Savanna, Denile & Jordan with all harmonizing]**__  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights_

_**[Peter]**__  
Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill_

_**[Peter & Hannah]  
**__Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

_**[Denile]**__  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues _

_**[Hannah]**__  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_**[Jordan, Tadeo & Peter with the girls harmonizing]**__  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights_

_**[Adriane, Hannah, Denile & Savanna with the boys harmonizing]  
**__Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights_

_**[All]**__  
Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_**[All with Adriane's belting]**__  
Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_**[All]**__  
Don't stop!_

And there they were, my new glee club filled with amazingly talented guys, honestly I could ask for a better group and this is only the beginning.

"Alright guys that was a 9, I want it to be a 10 at the end of the year"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**The Bigger The Better**

_On the next episode_

Hannah: "Care to explain me why you didn't come to the audition?"

Will: "Ok guys if we want to be the best we need at least another 5 members so I need you to find more people"

Jordan: "Dude you totally need to join the Glee Club"

_We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time..._

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time,  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time

Emma: "Well at least this time you didn't had to blackmail anybody with marihuana".

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: **Soooooo, that was long, I really hope that it wasn't boring and if you guys liked please review, tell me if you liked the song choices or the personalities and what do you think about the promo XD and I'll try my best to post a new chapter every Saturday-Sunday; so until the next time .


	2. Chapter 2: The Bigger The Better

**A Gleeful New Start**

**Chapter 2: **The Bigger The Better.

**A/N: **Ok here's another chapter, so ND needs new members and they will try to get some people to join but someone will have something to say about it, and the glee kids will start to interact with each other.  
Also special thanks to **JonathanSV96, Diethistime, ViolinDance7 **and** Alex Sweets **for the ideas and the wonderful OCs :D.

**WARNING**: This is a Glee fanfic so you can imagine what is going to include (Sexuality, Language, Mature themes, etc.).  
Also sorry if you see any grammar mistakes because English is not my first language, but don't worry I believe that my English is not that bad .

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee or his characters or the songs used in this fanfic.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_And that's what you miss on glee….  
Will and Emma finally got married and came back from their honeymoon…_

Figgins: Congratulations!

_Just to find out that the Glee club is over and Sue's back to school…_

_And then Will did auditions just to find out a lot of very interesting new kids that sung Don´t Stop Believin' almost as good as the originals…_

_And that's what you miss on…Glee!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-o-o**_

_-Bell ring-/-Alexandra POV-_

I was walking to the classroom when I felt someone grabbing me by the waist.

"Care to explain me why you didn't come to the audition?" It was Hannah and she looked sad.

"Hannah I told you that I don't want to be part of that" I was almost yelling at her but I didn't care, even though she's my best friend she has to understand that I don't want to stick with her and a group of people just to sing. After I said that she looked at the floor with a sad expressions that made me feel like shit.  
"I'm sorry ok, I didn't want to scream at you" I said and then she looked at me.

"Alex, I know that you had a tough year but you really need to do something to distract your mind, I know that dealing with your mother's death is something really hard and I wish I could understand you more but I won't if you don't let me" She said genuinely worried, and that really hit me, I couldn't be mad at her and yes after all that I came through maybe it wouldn't be bad to join them.

"Okay Hannah I'll join your choir…"

"Glee club…"

"Whatever, I'll join and we both are gonna take over this shit ok" I said and she took my hand.  
"Thanks Hannah you had always been there for me with since kinder garden, my mother's death, other stuff…" I said not wanting anybody to hear.

"What stuff, your sexuality?" Shit.

"What's the whole point of calling it "stuff" if you're gonna say it anyways" I said to her.

"Really you could beat the whole school and you're afraid of that" she said chuckling.

"I know that I'm a bad bitch but I don't know, maybe I would be tired of beating a lot of people" I said crossing my arms and I was being honest if anyone dared to said something I will probably beat the shit out of them.

"Yeah right come" She started to pull me to nowhere.

"Were we going?" I said to her.

"Duh, to the choir room, you're going to audition girl" She said pulling me faster.

_-End of Alexandra POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the choir room-/-Will POV-_

"Ok guys were are only 7 and we need at least 12 members to enter to the competition so your assignment this week is to prepare a song and perform it in front of the school, if we want to be the best we need at least another 5 members so I need you to find more people" I said and then I saw Hannah coming with a girl.

"Mr. Schue I found Alexandra and she's going to audition" She said.

"See guys that's what I'm talking about well Alexandra why don't you introduce yourself" I said and she stepped up.

"Well I'm Alexandra Gonzales and I'm Hannah's friend and I will be singing Save the Hero" She said and the pianist started to play the song.

**[The band start playing Save The Hero]**

**[Alexandra]**  
_I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But i'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise_

I'm left with no shoulder  
But everybody wants to lean on me.  
I guess i'm their soldier.  
But, who's gonna be mine

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.

_I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess i'm living a lie.  
Inside my mind each day i die  
What can bring me back to life?  
A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful  
Come find this buried traesure  
Rainbows lead to a pot of gold_

**[Alexandra with New Directions]**  
_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world_

**[New Directions Boys]**  
_After she saves the world  
After she saves the world_

**[Alexandra]**  
_I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy_

**[New Directions girls]**  
_I'm crying out for help_

**[Alexandra]**  
_Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me  
Save me from myself_

**[Alexandra with New Directions]**  
_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world_

**[Alexandra]**  
_After she saves the world…_

"Wow Alexandra that was amazing welcome to New Directions" I said and everybody but Denile was clapping.

"Well Alexandra, take a sit we were going to discuss which song we're going to sing in front of the school" I said and then she took a seat next to Hannah and in front of Denile.

"Ughh, you again?" Denile said and then Alexandra turned around to her.

"Well hello to you too bitch, I thought that our little conversation on the hallway was enough to show you your place but it's seem that you spoiled little brats are really slow" She said, I have to do something this can become ugly if I don't do something fast.

"Girls that's enough we're a family now and we need to support each other alright" I said hoping to the things to calm down.

"Ok I won't rip her throat out, by now" Alexandra said, well that's something.

_-End of Will POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-Jordan POV-/-Showers/Locker room-_

I was changing when Andrew came out of the showers and I thought that maybe he would join the glee club now if I asked him.

"Dude you totally need to join the Glee Club" I said at him.

"Dude I can't, I can barely keep up with football and my notes are awful, I think I'm gonna fail this year" He said with a towel on his head.

"Do you know if anyone may want to join the Glee club?" I said but he just chuckled.

"Dude I don't want to sound rude but no one will even consider joining the Glee club" He said.

"Why not, the guys there are pretty cool" I said really confused.

"Maybe but the Glee club has never been popular on this school, I heard that the students used to throw slushies at them, and I don't think anybody wants that" He said.  
"I'll do my best to convince the guys to not do that but I really can't promise anything so you better watch out, bro" He said and he left, I really don't understand, why anybody would do that to the previous Glee clubs.

_-End of Jordan POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-At the Courtyard-/-Will POV-_

We finally found a popular song and if everything goes alright we'll get some kids interested, I took a seat and then the guys came with green and yellow clothes and then the music started playing like when the original New Directions sung Empire State of Mind.

**[Start playing Good Time]**

__**[Denile]**_  
Woah-oh-oh-oh_

**[Tadeo]**  
_It's always a good time_

**[Denile] **  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

**[Tadeo]**  
_It's always a good time_

**[Jordan]**  
_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
_  
**[Tadeo]**  
_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

**[Tadeo & Jordan] **  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

**[Denile]**  
_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight_

**[Peter & Denile]**  
_It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

**[New Directions]**  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

**[Hannah]**  
_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
_  
**[Peter]**  
_Good morning and good night_

**[Adriane]**  
_I wake up at twilight  
_  
**[Adriane & Peter]**  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time._

**[New Directions]**  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

**[Adriane]**  
_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
_  
**[Alexandra]**  
_Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

**[Savanna]**  
_Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then_

**[New Directions with Adriane belting]**  
_It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

That was incredible but no one was interested in them, and then I saw Sue and the cheerios coming with balloons.

"Hey losers, here a little gift from me and the cheerios!" She said on the megaphone and the cheerios started to throw the balloons at the boys.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-At Sue's office-_

"Sue what you did was totally wrong and it doesn't matter who do you think you are you have no right to do that!" I shouted at her but she stayed calm.

"Well that's a pretty rude way to come to my office don't you think William?" She said while reading some papers.

"Sue, why…I-I simply don't understand, just give me a reason" I said really frustrated.

"Well William I'll tell you just because you're about to cry, well as shocking at it may be I'm planning to let Robin study in this school that's why I'm doing a clean up on this school" She said as she got up.

"Clean up? Of what?" I said a little confused.

"Of useless clubs obviously, by now I've managed to banish the Renaissance Club, The Fruit Sculpture Club and the Dungeons and Dragons Club; I don't want Robin to join any of this stupid clubs" She said as she grabbed a protein shake.  
"And now your Glee club is my target again, and the Secret Society of Superheroes Club but that one is almost over"

"Sue you can't do that what if there's guys who really want to be a part of one of those clubs?" I said to her, I couldn't believe that she done that.

"Well honestly I don't care I'm just a mom who wants the best for her child" She said and shrugged.

"You're unbelievable, but I won't let that happen!". I said and left the office.

_-End of Will POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-Hannah POV-/-At the choir room- _

We were in the choir room with towels on our heads after the balloon attack of coach Sylvester and her Cheerios.

"I can't believe she did that!" Denile said.

"Well…a-at least i-its water" Peter said wiping his hair.

"Yeah I wouldn't count on that" Tadeo said smelling his clothes.

"I knew this was a bad idea, that witch made the life of the original New Directions a living hell" Adriane said and we all looked at her with disbelief.

"What are you talking about this school haven't had a Glee club for years right?" Alex said really confused.

"Actually now that you're talking about it my friend Andrew told me that the students used to throw slushies at the Glee club all the time" Jordan said.

"Alright guys I need to talk to you about something important…" We heard Mr. Schue coming to the room but Savanna cut him.

"Mr. Schue what happened to the previous Glee clubs?" Savanna said to him crossing her arms.

"Well…umm…" He was about to say something.

"Mr. Schue if you don't tell them about it I will" Adriane said and we turned at Mr Schue.

"Okay…when I started the Glee club, the kids were the underdogs of the school and…they were bullied and Sue tried to take down the Glee club all the time, they had hard times but we went through it and we became champions, and now the kids are living their dreams…but if anyone want to leave…I guess I can't do anything about it" He said and then he sighted.

"Mr. Shue we don't want to leave we are just shocked about this whole thing but I know that we love to sing and I know that we want to win nationals" I said and noticed that Mr. Schue smiled.

"Alright well, still we have to find more members so talk to your friends and encourage them to join the club" He said and we cheered.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-At the lockers-/-Denile POV-_

I was in my locker getting ready from the next class when a little girl came towards me.

"Oh my god you're Denile Betancourt right, I saw you in the Courtyard and you were totally awesome!" She said with a very high yet annoying voice.  
"My name is Hilary Thompson I'm a freshman and your biggest fan"

"Ok girl you're really freaking me out, what do you want?" I said and she just stared at me with her eyes wide open.

"I want to be like you and I want to join the Glee club because it would be an honor to sing with you, can you help me pleaaase?" She said with puppy eyes, she was cute and we really need more people so I didn't have option.

"Ok prepare a song and go to the choir room, we practice from 3 pm to 4 pm, don't be late" I said and then she hugged me.

"On my god thank you very much, I won't disappoint you I promise!" She said and still was hugging me and then she squished me.

"Don't you have class or something?" I said at her a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah, ok I see you then, bye" She said and left, damn she was so hyper I don't think I could stand her but what else can I do.

_-End of Denile POV- _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-At the English classroom-/-Hannah POV-_

I was on English class when a blond guy entered the room talked to the teacher; he was cute with short blond hair, kinda tall and blue eyes.

"Class we have a new student, Felix please introduce yourself" The teacher said.

"Hello my name's Felix Wilson and I'm from Los Angeles, California" He said but no one was interested.

"Well Felix why don't you take a sit next to Hannah right there" She said and he sat next to me.

"Hey West Coast I'm Hannah nice to meet you" I said and I winked at him but he just blushed.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" He said, he was really shy.

"Hey since you're new, would you like to enter to a club?" I said at him.

"I-I don't know I…What kind of club?" He said a little curious.

"The Glee Club!" I said a little bit too loud.

"I don't know…I'm not a good singer" He said looking at the board.

"Oh it doesn't matter you can learn there, and the guys there are really nice and the teacher is really cool, so please say yes" I say and he just smiled.

"Ok, I will but just because you asked me" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes!, so I'll pick you up at 3 pm and we'll go to the practice together" I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Like on a date" He said and this time I raised my eyebrows.  
"Sorry I…I shouldn't…" He was getting nervous but he was too cute so I just laughed.

"It's ok, who knows you may have a chance West Coast" I said at him and winked and he blushed again; oh my god he's just too cute.

_-End of Hannah POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-At the Chemistry classroom-/-Jordan POV-_

I was on chemistry class and the teacher told us that we will be doing a project and he started to say the partners.

Umm… Maria Stephens and David Wright"  
"Jordan Davies with…Joey Mikelson" He said and then he told us to start working.

Who is he?, I turned and saw a boy sitting on the corner alone and I thought that he was Joey.  
"Hi ummm are you Joey Mikelson?" I said and he just nodded, actually he reminded me of Peter, he looked a little like him, maybe because both use glasses and have black hair, but Joey was way taller and he had curly black hair.  
"So we are partners now" I said but he just continued to write something, he was a very quiet person and I think that he doesn't have many friends…maybe I can convince him to join the Glee Club.

"Hey Joey, would you like to be a part of the Glee Club?" I said and he stopped writing.

"Ummm, no sorry I don't know how to sing" He said looking at his notebook.

"Hey that's alright you can learn there, and you can even do more friends" I said to him.

"I don't think any of them would want to be my friend" He said with a sad expression.

"Hey don't say that a lot of people would want to be your friend" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Who?" He said at me with disbelief.

"Me for example" I said and he chuckled.

"I don't know like I said I don't sing so why would you want me" He said a little happier.

"Just go and see what we do, and if you like it you're free to stay ok" I said.

"Ok, why not?" He said and we started to discuss our project.

_-End of Jordan POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-Lunch time-/-Will POV-_

"I just don't know what to do, why kids aren't interested on the Glee Club?" I said to Shannon and Emma.

"Well Will since you and Emma left the school totally forgot about it, and I don't want to be rude but your Glee Club never had been popular" Shannon said while eating a chicken's leg.

"Well, maybe you forgot what you always do when you need more members for the Glee Club" Emma said but she confused me.

"What are talking about?" I said and she just looked at Shannon.

"Oh no, no no no no no, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no" Shannon said lying off the chicken.

"Girls what are you talking about? I don't understand?" I said and Emma sighted.

"Will, what does Finn and Ryder had in common?" She said and I understood.

"Of course they were both quarterbacks and popular, and that may interest other guys to join" I said and Shannon sighted.

"Yes but this time you already have Jordan, and if you convince another guy to audition I'm sure more people will audition" Emma said.

"I guess I don't have an option, why does your Club always take my quarterbacks away?" Shannon said and then chuckled.

"Sorry Shannon, so who do you think would be the one this time?" I said.

"Well there's this guy Andrew but I don't think he want to join" Shannon said.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-At the Showers/lockers-_

I was at the lockers looking for this Andrew guy and I saw a guy with short curly brown hair and really tall who was weight lifting alone.  
"Excuse me are you Andrew Clayton?" I asked him.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked me still weight lifting.

"Well I'm Will Schuester the director of the Glee Club and…" I was about to say something when he cut me.

"Look Mr. Schuester Jordan already talked to me about it and like I told him I can't and I won't" He said a bit frustrated.

"Can I know why you can't?" I just asked him.

"Look Mr. Schuester I can barely keep up with my notes and football ok, I don't have time to be on another club, and also I saw what the cheerios did to them and I don't want anybody to throw balloons or slushies at me" He said.

"You know there was a guy named Finn who was a quarterback and had problems like you but when he joined the Glee Club his notes became better" I said and then he turned at me.

"Really, how?" He said with his eyes wide open.

"Well mostly because the guys there are really smart and they helped him, actually there's a guy now in the Glee Club who is very smart and I'm sure he would tutor you if I asked him, what do you say?" I said to him.

"I don't know Mr. Scuester, are you sure?" He said really hesitantly.

"Of course, if you want to we could talk to him right now and see if he would" I said and he nodded, after that we went to the lockers.

_-End of Will POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-At the lockers-/-Andrew POV- _

After Mr. Schuester told me that a Glee Club boy would tutor me we searched for him until I saw him talking to a little nerdy boy with black hair, and then they came towards me.

"Hey Andrew this is Peter, he's the boy that I was talking about, he's very smart and he already accepted to tutor you" He said and I looked at the boy, I could tell he was nervous, and yeah he looked like a smart kid so I didn't had anything to lose.

"Ok I will join your club and I really hope it would help me Mr. Schuester" I said to the end Mr. Schester smiled.

"Ok I have to go Peter could you please tell him what he has to do please" He said and then he left, and I was alone with Peter.

"So you're really smart, huh" I said to him to break the ice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm…uh really study a lot and I'll be g-glad to help you" He said and…did he blush?  
"Um….y-you have to prepare a song a-and go to the choir room at 3 pm to do your audition"

"Oh well I guess I'll see then, maybe we can discuss the whole tutoring thing" I said and he just nodded.  
"Ok bye I have to go" I really hope that this Club will help me with my notes and Jordan is there so I wouldn't be bored.

_-End of Andrew POV-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

_-Peter POV-_

It was 3 pm and I couldn't stop thinking of how stupid and awkward I looked when Andrew talked to me, I know it's stupid and cliché that the nerd falls for the quarterback but…I couldn't help it, I just hope that he doesn't notice it.

"Peter? Peter!" I heard someone calling me, I turned to find Denile next to me.  
"Are you alright? You spaced out for a while" She said with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes I was just thinking about an…about something but it doesn't matter…umm who are you doing?" I asked her; maybe she didn't notice I was to say Andrew.

"Ughh well I was attacked for a girl that says she loves me and that she's my biggest fan, could you believe it?" She said.

"Aww that's kinda sweet" I said, it could be nice.

"It's NOT, she's really annoying!" She said and then a little girl with straight brown hair entered the room and waved at her.  
"Oh no she's there" She whispered.

"Hello can I help you?" Mr. Schue asked her.

"Yes I'm going to audition" She said, she had a very cheerful tone on her voice.

"Ok why don't you introduce you to the club?" Mr. Schue said, I could tell he was exited that she decided to audition.

"Hi everyone I'm Hilary Thompson and I'll be signing Put Your Hearts Up by Arianna Grande" Hilary said.  
"Hit it please"

**[The band start playing Put Your Hearts Up]**

**[Hilary]**  
_Lemme See You Put Your Hearts Up  
Yeah  
Lemme See You Put Your Hearts Up  
Yeah  
If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World…  
Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah Yeah  
If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World  
I Said  
Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah Yeah  
Sing it…_

She had a very cute voice, she's obviously a soprano but she was so energetic and I think pop music is her main style.

_If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World  
Let Me See You Put Your Hearts Up  
Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
_  
**[New Directions] **  
_Hey Yeahh Yeah Yeah  
_  
**[Hilary]**  
_Hey Yeah Yeah  
_**  
[New Directions]**  
_Hey Yeee–aaah_

**[Hilary]**  
_If We Give A Little Love  
_  
**[Hilary with New Directions]**  
_We Can Change The World, We Can Change The World  
Maybe We Can Change The World  
Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Let Me See You Put You Hearts_ _Up_  
_Yeah_

When she ended everybody started to clap and she just jumped.

"Wow Hilary that was very nice welcome to New Directions" Mr. Schue said and she said "Yay".  
After that the sat next to Denile and me.

"Denile who was it? Am I good?" She asked to her with her eyes wide open.

"That was good, for someone like you" She said and Hilary's smile faded.

"Denile!, Hilary that was great you have a beautiful voice" I said but she was still sad.  
So I hit her on her ribs with my elbow and she looked at me.

"Ok, you are good and very talented girl" She said with a sarcastic tone but Hilary smiled again.

She's a really sweet girl I hope someday Denile'll appreciate that.  
After some minutes Hannah came holding hands with a blond boy.

"Hello this is Felix and I convinced him to audition" She said and the raised their arms.

"Well Felix what are you going to sing?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well I was thinking on Hunter Hayes Somebody's Heartbreak" He said and then the band started playing the song.

**[The band start playing Somebody's Heartbreak] **

**[Felix]  
**_I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'  
Every little river, runnin' through your mind  
You give and you take  
You come and you go  
You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know  
How much you care or how much you don't  
Whatever you need, whatever you want_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak  
If you're gonna be somebody's mistake  
If you're gonna be somebody's first time,  
Somebody's last time, baby be mine  
If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',  
A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine  
If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak  
Be mine  
Oh, woah  
If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak  
Or somebody's mistake  
Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine  
If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',  
A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine  
If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak  
Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine  
If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah  
Might as well, might as well be mine_

That was really good, I think he is a baritone, and also I think he and Hannah have something going on, they are lucky I hope everything goes well with them.  
Felix took a seat next to her and he didn't stop looking at her, we kept waiting a little more and Jordan came with another guy, he looked like me, and that creped me out.

"Hello what's your name?" Mr. Schue asked him.

"Actually Mr. Schue he doesn't feel ready to audition yet" Jordan said.

"Yeah my name is Joey but I feel that I need someone to teach me how to sing because I don't even sing in the shower" Joey said.

"Well that's ok Joey is good to have you here and don't worry you will eventually learn" Mr. Schue said, at least he decided to stay now we only need another one.  
And that's when Andrew entered the room, when I saw him my heart started to beat fast and I could feel my face heating up, I tried my best to keep calm but it didn't work.

"Hey I thought you wouldn't come" Jordan said at him.

"Well Mr. Schue told me that it would help me with my notes and Peter would be my tutor" He pointed at me and I nervously waved at him.

"Well Andrew it's good to see you again are you ready for the audition?" Mr Schue said.

"Yep, I'm gonna sing Hollywood by Michael Bublé" He said and the music started.

**[The band start playing Hollywood]**

**[Andrew]**_  
Could you be a teenage idol  
Could you be a movie star  
When l turn on my tv  
Will you smile and wave at me telling Oparah who you are.  
So you want to be a rock star  
With blue eyed bunny's in your bed  
Well remember when you're rich that you sold yourself for this,  
you'll be famous cuz you're dead._

So don't go higher for desire  
Put it in your head  
Baby Hollywood is dead you can find it in yourself.

He had a beautiful deep voice that really fitted the song and he also moved around the performance, he was so confident about everything.

_So don't fly higher for your fire  
Put it in your head  
Baby Hollywood is dead you can find it in yourself._

Keep on loving what is true and the world will come to you,  
you can find it in yourself

Love what is true and the world will come to you,  
you can find it in yourself  
No no no no no  
Keep it in your head Hollywood is dead  
Come come Hollywood is dead babe woo hoo  
Oh Hollywood is dead yeah yeah  
Keep on loving what is true and the world will come to you,  
you can find it in yourself  
Get it in your head Hollywood is dead

We all clapped when he ended, with him we finally had 12 members and we were finally ready for the competition.

"Ok guys we are finally complete but there's a long way to go because the other clubs are very talented too and we need to practice really hard to be the best…" was saying something but someone pinched my arm and when I turned to see who was doing it I found out that Andrew was.

"Hey after the practice can we talk about the tutor sessions" He said with a smile that melted me.

"O-Of course I-I s-see you then" I didn't care if it was a silly crush, I was really happy that he entered to the Glee Club, mom is right this year will be a very interesting one.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

**Weird Combinations **

_On the next episode_

Will: "Alright guys its duets time!"

Peter: "I think I love him"

Alexandra: "I'll count to three and you will be gone…"

Adriane: "Just do backup vocals for me ok"

Alexandra: "One…"

_What happen when the competition…_

Alexandra: "Two…"

_Is your own friend…_

Alexandra: "Three…"

Andrew: "What?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**o-**_**o**_**-o**_

**A/N: **Soooo tell me what your thoughts about this chapter, I really did my best to develop some things and please review I want to know if you like this story and how I can make it better, your opinion it's very important to me and I'll try my best to post a new chapter every Saturday-Sunday; so until the next time .


	3. Chapter 3: Weird Combinations

**A Gleeful New Start**

**Chapter 3: **Weird Combinations.

**A/N: **Also I know Emma and Will got married but it happened first in my fic so let's just pretende that never happened ok.  
Ok here's another chapter, the Glee Club finally has enough members but Will feel that the guys need to connect and get to know each other more, so he decided to do the annual duets competition; and things start to heat up between the guys; and I noticed that I miss the "Well at least this time you didn't have to blackmail anybody with marihuana" line but I will put it here so let's just pretend that never happened ok XD.  
Also special thanks to **JonathanSV96, Diethistime, ViolinDance7 **and** Alex Sweets **for the ideas and the wonderful OCs :D.  
One last thing…I really do my best to do a good work, and I don't know if this is good or not because I'm just an amateur writer so **PLEASE** **REVIEW** and tell me what you think, and don't worry I can take a constructive criticism.

**WARNING**: This is a Glee fanfic so you can imagine what is going to include (Sexuality, Language, Mature themes, etc.).  
Also sorry if you see any grammar mistakes because English is not my first language, but don't worry I believe that my English is not that bad .

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee or his characters or the songs used in this fanfic.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_And here's what you miss on Glee…  
The New Directions needed more members so they sang in the Courtyard but Sue threw water balloons at them…_

Peter: "a-at least i-its water"

_And that really made Mr. Schue angry…_

Will: "You are unbelievable, but I won't let that happen!"

_But after all, five guys joined the Glee Club and they feel ready for Sectionals…_

_And that's what you missed on Glee… _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At Andrew's bedroom-/-Peter POV-_

"…And then you have to move the X to the left next to the other one and after this you will have two groups…" I was explaining an equation to Andrew and I noticed that he was rubbing his temples.  
"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's just…math hurts my head" He said chuckling.

"Well maybe we could study something else, what about History or Chemistry?" I said but he frowned.

"Can we take a break I feel my head is about to explode" He said and then he laid on his bed and turned the TV on.

"Ummm I don't know if turning the TV would be a good idea" I said to him.

"But we've been studying for three hours!" He whined and then someone opened the door.

"Guys dinner is ready why don't you come down and relax a little" Andrew's mom said, she was a nice lady and she was very excited about her son being tutored; and I was enjoying this, I found out that Andrew was a very funny likeable guy, and yeah he was a little bit lazy but he was really worried about his grades, I also learned that he is really into sports, he likes rock, R&B and rap and that he has been friend of Jordan since 3rd grade…and I couldn't help myself for keep falling for him…  
We were at the table talking about the school.  
"So Peter, how is Andrew doing?" Andrew's mom asked me.

"He's doing fine, he still has some problems but I'm sure his grades will improve on the following tests" I said and his mom smiled at me, we continued talking until the 8 pm.

"I think I should go, it's getting late and my mom will be worried" I said.

"Oh okay, Andrew, why don't you give him ride?" She said and

"Ok, come on" He got up and said.

We got on his car and we were on our way to mi home.

"My mom really likes you" He said but I just smiled.  
"Thanks for told her that I'm getting better when I'm not" He said.

"What are you talking about? You are really getting better" I said and he looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Really, I don't feel like I'm getting better" He said.

"But you really are, I mean the last time you couldn't even read an equation right…" I was saying but he cut me.

"Wow thanks bro" He said kinda annoyed.

"S-Sorry I didn't m-mean…" I apologized to him and he started to laugh.

"Calm down I was joking, you really need to do something with those nerves" He said and then messed my hair.

"He he but honestly, you are better now, and I promise that on the next test you'll score at least a C" I said and he smiled; we continued talking until we arrived to my home and I got out.

"Hey did you notice that?" Andrew said from his seat.

"What?" I said a little confused.

"You don't stutter when you are relaxed" He said and then he started to drive, and he left me standing there, waving like an idiot.  
And that's when I realized it…I think…I think I love him…

_-End of Peter POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Schuester house-/-Will POV-_

I was on the bed with Emma talking about the Glee Club and how happy I was, that there were twelve members already.

"I'm really happy for you Will and for the Glee Club, you never had so many people auditioning for it at the same time" Emma said with a book on her hands.

"I know, they are really interested on the Glee Club, and even Andrew auditioned for it" I said really excited.

"Well at least this time you didn't have to blackmail anybody with marihuana" Emma said and I laughed.

"Yeah but, I feel that the guys don't understand that we are a family" I said.

"What makes you think that?" Emma said with a worried expression.

"Well…"

_***Flashback***_

_**We were practicing a dance routine at the auditorium with the guys organized on lines.**_

"_**And one, two, three and four…one, two, three, and four…" I said and Joey crashed with Denile.**_

"_**Can't you look were you going?" Denile said and pushed him, but then he crushed with Alexandra.**_

"_**What is your fucking problem?!" Alexandra said as she walked to Denile.**_

"_**Alexandra calm down" Tadeo said and grabbed her by the arm.**_

"_**Guys that's enough you need to calm down now" I said but they ignored me.**_

"_**Ok I'm really tired of you, now I'm gonna count to three and you will be gone, take it like my last warning" Alexandra said to Denile.**_

"_**Who do you think you are telling people what to do…" Denile was saying but Alexandra kept counting.**_

"_**One…"**_

"_**Alex, Alex please calm down you're gonna hurt somebody" Hannah said with a worried face.**_

"_**Guys we are a family, we need to support each other because…" I said.**_

"_**Two…"**_

"_**I have a bad feeling about this" Joey said.**_

"_**I-I think we s-should talk about i-it violence is never the answer" Peter said.**_

"_**Well if they want to fight that's ok, they need to let out all the hate" Savanna said with her arms crossed.  
"I bet 20 bucks on Alex" **_

"_**Hey that's not fair you left me the skinny French girl" Adriane said. **_

"_**Three…" Alexandra said and then a huge silence filled the room.**_

"_**Well I didn't know you could count to three, congratulations" Denile said.**_

"_**OK THAT'S IT!" Alexandra said and then Tadeo, Hannah and Jordan grabbed her while Andrew placed himself in front of her and then Hilary started to scream.  
**__**"YA VERÁS MALDITA, NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO! **__**YO SOY MEXICANA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!" And then Hilary grabbed Denile and they left the auditorium.**_

_***End of the Flashback***_

When I ended Emma was shocked and she had her mouth open.

"Wow…I didn't know how bad it was; what are you going to do about it?" Emma said.

"I don't know, I feel that they need to know each other better and maybe they will be friendlier" I said.

"Well maybe you could mix them up, teenagers tend to stick with their best friends and that limit their social possibilities" Emma said.

"Maybe…You know I think I got an idea" I said and I remembered something I did once.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the Choir room- _

D-U-E-T-S.  
I wrote the theme of the week on the board and then I turned to find the guys with confused expressions.

"Alright guys its duets time!" I said but and I noticed that they started to talk to each others.  
"Guys, guys before you do anything I have to tell you something, first of all I'm really disappointed for your behavior we are…" I was saying until.

"A family we know" All of them said.

"Okay…and that's why I you won't choose your partner" I said and they started to shout.  
"You will take a paper of this hat and that person will be your partner and you will have to get to know and hang out with him of her" I said and grabbed the hat.  
"Ok the first one is Adriane" I said and she took a paper.

"Tadeo" She said.

"Ok the next one is Peter" I said and he grabbed a paper.

"Hilary" He said and then she said 'yay'.

"Alexandra you're the next" I said and then I prayed that Denile wasn't her partner.

"Felix" She said and I noticed some of them sighted in relief.

"Well Jordan your turn" I said and he grabbed one.

"Denile…" He said with a depressed tone on his voice.

"Well Hannah you're the next" I said and she happily grabbed a paper.

"Savanna, woo-hoo blonde power!" She said and hi fived Savanna.

"Ok so that mean Joey and Andrew are our last couple, so you have to choose a song and perform it to the rest and the winner with get a prize" I said and everybody were suddenly interested.  
"And the big prize is a free dinner for two at Breadstix and just to make it more fair Emma, Coach Beiste amd I'll be your judges" I said and everybody started to clap.

_-End of Will POV- _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the auditorioum-/-Andrew POV-_

Well after finding that Joey was my partner I decided that it was my duty to make him open up.  
"Hey Joey what's up?" I said.

"Umm nothing" He said; well maybe that wasn't a good question to break the ice.

"So what kind of music do you like?" I asked him.

"Ummm anything I guess" He said, damn he was really hard to get along with.

"So…ummm…" I was thinking what I could say.

"You don't have to do it" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Look you don't have to pretend that you like me, it's not like we need to be best friends or something" He said and he pulled a book.

"What are talking about? I'm just trying to know you but you are making it really difficult" I said, and that was the truth I don't want to be mean but his attitude could explain why he's so lonely.

"Well excuse me if I'm not a perfect human being like you, some people have real problems to deal with" He said and that really made me angry.

"What the fuck are you talking about you don't know a fuck about me! You think you are the only one with problems maybe that's why nobody likes you!" I said and he just stared at me.  
I sat because I needed to calm down after that, we kept silent for like 15 minutes until he talked.

"I'm sorry" He said and I just turned to him.

"What?" I just said.

"I…I know that I was rude to you…and I apologize" He said and I felt that he was truly sorry.  
"It's just that people used to bully me a lot for no reason and that really affected me, and since I'm on this school nobody wants to be my friend because I'm weird and ugly" He said with a sad expression on his face.

"I understand you" I said and he looked at me.  
"Yeah believe it or not I'm insecure about some things" I said but he looked at me with disbelief.

"What kind of problems a guy like you could have?" He asked me…I guess I have to tell him if I want him to change.

"Well firstly I'm failing this year and I don't have a fucking clue about my future but if that's not enough for you I'm bisexual" I said and he did a shocked face.

"Wait, you-you a..are what?" He said.

"Bisexual ok, you're smart one you should know what it is, and you know it's hard to be a bisexual man because everybody automatically think you are gay without giving you a try" I said and he was still shocked.  
"And yeah some people on this school still don't look at me, some guys don't even get in the showers if I'm in, so go ahead judge me but I have problems like every other guy out there!" I said and then I sighted.

"I-I don't judge you, I'm sorry I didn't know you had things to deal with too" He said.

"Well I guess it's not your fault but you should really need to open up to other people it would be good for you; look at me my best friend Jordan knows everything about me, Peter is helping me with my studies and who knows maybe this is your chance to do some friends, Jordan already likes you and maybe a girl will like you too" I said to him.

"Yeah right…Like she would want me" He said sarcastically.

"So there's someone huh" I said and he laughed.  
"Come on who is this" I asked him but he shacked his head.  
"Oh come on I practically shouted my life now it's your turn" I said and he looked at me.

"Ok…it's…Hilary" He said and he turned red.

"Hey that's ok she's cute you should talk to her" I said.

"I don't know she wouldn't want to be with me anyways" He said looking at the floor.

"You won't know if you don't try" I said and he smiled a little.

"And what about you, I mean you like someone or everyone or…" He was sayin but I cut him.

"Ok first of all being bisexual doesn't make you a slut and second no, I don't like anyone if that's your question" I said and he nodded.

"Oh ok I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" He said, I couldn't blame him some people just don't know about this.

"No problem, but you really need to be more confident about yourself, and about your friends I think you already have two: Jordan and me" I said and he smiled.

"Thanks that really mean a lot for me" He said.

"And now that the things are clear I think we should serenade Hilary with a song" I said but he just got nervous.  
"Yeah and something upbeat and funny to make you more confident" I said but he just sighted.  
**  
[Start playing Just Like Me by Jamie Foxx ft. T.I.]**

**[Andrew]**  
You, been seeing him, and I know  
And I was with her, and you knew about it  
But I was too bli-I-ind to see it baby  
And you was out here doing the same thing as me

_**[At the choir room]**_

**[Joey]**  
I wanna ask, has he been by the crib?  
Has he been in our, car?  
And did you let him, drive?  
Cause she's been by the house  
She's been in the car  
I've even let her push the Porsche around a couple times

**[Andrew]**  
Oh, we were so the same  
I don't know why I can't see it baby  
And it ain't a point to feeling blue

**[Andrew & Joey]**  
You're just like me and I'm just like you

**[Andrew & Joey]**  
You're just like me  
Shorty all up in the club  
Popping bottles of that Bud  
Giving all them dudes hugs  
And you just like me  
She don't know how to act  
On the floor back in the back  
Man I can't be mad dapslyrics  
She just like me-e-ee-e-e  
She just like me-e-ee-e-e  
She just like me-e-ee-e-e  
She just like me...

**[Joey]**  
Shawty who you fooling?  
You know I'm way too cool for you  
To run that game when we play me  
Trying to do me like I be doing you  
Say you heard I was screwing her  
Just like I hear he doing you  
Why you worry about me doing me  
I see you doing you

**[Andrew & Joey]**  
I can make her better though  
You gonna let him ruin you  
Just for the record  
Know, I wouldn't have her unless I could have the two of you  
I know why he pursuing you  
That booty do be moving boo  
Late night, straight pipe  
That ain't nothing new to you

**[Andrew]**  
Wait a minute  
Can't tell me  
Wanna tell me  
Something tell me this  
If I would've never would've hit that chick  
Would you even ever know that dude existed?  
Naw.  
Got me twisted  
Yo ass goodbye I've kissed it  
Now you all on his ***  
Shawty look at this ***

**[Andrew & Joey]**  
Just like me  
Shorty all up in the club  
Popping bottles of that Bud  
Giving all them dudes hugs  
And you just like me  
She don't know how to act  
On the floor back in the back  
Man I can't be mad  
She just like me-e-ee-e-e  
She just like me-e-ee-e-e  
She just like me-e-ee-e-e  
She just like me...

After we finished everybody started to clap and cheer at us.

"Wow guys that was amazing I didn't know you could rap, also Joey I'm glad that you finally decided to sing in front of everybody" Mr. Schue said.

"Well Andrew convinced me that we should do an upbeat number to help me to lose up a little" Joey said.

"Well looks like the rest would need to do their best because you were incredible" Coach Beiste said.

_-End of Andrew POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the girls bathroom-/-Savanna POV-_

I was putting my lipstick on when Hannah entered the bathroom.

"We need to do a great number if we want to win this" She said with a serious face.

"I didn't know you were that decided" I said and she crossed her arms.

"Well I'm very competitive and I won't let them win" She said still serious.

"Ok I'm in, I like your attitude and that Breadstix is kinda popular, isn't it" I said and she nodded; honestly, I didn't care about the competition but Hannah looked very into it.

"Well yeah, you know I think the main reason of the competition is find the leads for the next competition and I want to be the one" She said and she put her hands on her hips.

"Really?, because I think the main reason is that you want to impress a certain blonde guy" I said putting my lipstick and I noticed that she blushed.

"I-I don't!" She said and I just gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Oh please you are totally into him, and so does him" I said laughing.

"Well ok, maybe I like him" She said with her face red.  
"Oh come on, what about you? Jordan is totally chasing you and you don't even look at him" She said.

"Yes but he's not my type" I said and then she gave me the face.  
"Anyways girlfriend maybe I have a way to help you" I said and winked at her.

"What do you have in mind?" She said.

_-End of Savanna POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At The choir room-/-Felix POV-  
_**[Start playing Man! I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain]**

We were at the Glee rehearsal when the band started to play a famous Shania Twain song and the Savanna and Hannah entered the room wearing red and black tight outfits.

**[Savanna]**_  
Let's go girls_

**[Hannah]  
**_C'mon_

**[Savanna]  
**_Im going out tonight im feeling alright gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, even raise my voice, yeah i wanna scream and shout_

**[Hannah]**_  
No innovisions make no conditions get a little outta line  
I aint gonna act a little precorrect i only wanna have a good tiiiiime_

**[Savanna & Hannah]**_  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the perogative to have a litle fun yeah  
Oh oh oh go tottaly crazy forget ima lady  
Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah doing it in style  
Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction  
Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel  
Man ii feel like a woman_

**[Hannah]**_  
The girls need a break tonight im gonna take a chance to get out on the town_

**[Savanna]**_  
We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

**[Hannah & Savanna]  
**_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the perogative to have a litle fun yeah  
Oh oh oh go tottaly crazy forget ima lady  
Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah doing it in style  
Oh oh oh get in the action feel the attraction  
Color my hair do what i dare oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah feel the way i feel  
Man ii feel like a woman_

**[Hannah]**_  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it come come come on baby_

**[Savanna]**_  
Whooo whooo whooo  
I feel like_

**[Hannah & Savanna]**_  
a woman!_

When they finished everybody was clapping but Jordan who was with his mouth wide open.

"I love that song, good job girls!" Coach Beiste said.

"Great job girls, nice way to bring up the girl power" Ms. Schuester said.

"Alright girls that was great! It really suits your styles" Mr. Schue said and then they took a seat and Hannah winked at me.  
After that the bell rang and I felt someone grabbing me out of the room.  
After a while I noticed that was Alexandra, damn that girl was really strong, and then we were at the bleachers were no one could hear us.

"Ok what's happening between you and Hannah?" Alexandra said.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I said and she crossed her arms.

"Oh please you were checking her out through all the song" She said.  
"And don't say you were looking at Savanna because we both know she and Jordan have a thing"

"And what if I like her" I said hesitantly, I didn't want her to attack me like she did with Denile.

"Ok listen to me L. boy, Hannah has been my friend since we were kids and you know I would be really angry if someone makes her cry so you better watch your back" She said at me.

"O-Ok, I-I really like her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her" I said and she sighted.

"Well what are we going to sing anyways?" She asked.

"Ummm I was thinking about a ballad maybe" I said and she frowned.

"No-uh I already saw both of you with bedroom eyes and I refuse to look at some puppy eyes so choose something else" She said.

"Well I don't know what…" I was saying until she cut me.

"Wait if we want to win we will need to do something more upbeat" She said.

"But Andrew and Joey already…" I said but she ignored me.

"Ok I know what we're gonna sing and if you know what's better for you you'll do it ok" She said with an intimidating tone.

"Ok I´ll do it" I said and sighted.  
"So what do you have in mind boss?" I asked and she smiled.

_-End of Felix POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the choir room-/-Jordan POV-_**  
[Start playing Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida]**

**[Alexandra]**_  
You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

**[Alexandra & Felix]  
**_Oh oh oh  
Trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_

**[Felix]**_  
Maybe I'm insane  
Cos I keep doing the same damn thing  
Think one day we gonna change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer_

**[Alexandra]  
**_Yeah yeah yeah  
Typical middle name  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why_

**[Felix & Alexandra]  
**_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_

Their performance was fun but I felt that Alexandra dominated it because I barely hear Felix; honestly I don't think he could do anything because Alexandra was pretty unstable.

"Wow guys that's was interesting but umm Felix how did you felt during the performance?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well honestly…" He was saying but Alexandra cut him.

"That was great and spontaneous right" She said looking at him.

"Right" He just said and took a seat next to Hannah, as always, it was fun seeing them pretending that they had nothing when it was obvious they had; not like my relation with Savanna, I had tried everything to get her attention but she is really hard to get along with.  
The practice ended and I headed to the library because Denile said that she wanted to talk about our duet.  
When I arrived to the library I saw her sitting on a corner with her arms and legs crossed and I took a seat in front of her.

"Hey" I said but she said nothing.  
"Ahhh…mmmm…"

"Tell me your ideas for our duet" She said with a serious tone.

"Ummm I haven't think of anything yet" I said and she frowned.

"So you expect me to do all the thinking?" She said.

"No uhh you like Kylie Minogue right what if we do Higher?" I said and she stood.

"That may work, ok we don't have anything else to discuss so I'm leaving" She said but I stopped her.

"Wait!" I said and she turned at me.  
"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with something"

"And that something would be?" She asked.

"Well…you know that I like Savanna right…but she's playing hard to get and I was thinking if you could um…" I said.

"Please don't tell me you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend or something" She said crossing her arms.

"Well not exactly but if you could pretend you're into me during the song" I said and I put my best puppy eyes.

"And what do I win?" She said; she was right she didn't win anything so she didn't have a reason to help me.

"I-I well I don't have anything to offer you so maybe in the future you could tell me what to do?" I said and then she started to think.

"Ok,deal" She said and I was about to say something until she talked again.  
"But!…you have to promise that you would really help me" She said and I nodded.

_-End of Jordan POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the choir room-/-Hilary POV-_**  
[Strat playing Higher by Taio Cruz ft. Kylie Minogue] **

**[Jordan]**_  
Now I know im gon' get down on the floor_

**[Denile]**_  
experiencing what you can't ignore_

**[Jordan]**_  
but something 'bout this beat just got me hooked_

**[Denile]**_  
come over here and take a closer look  
cuz I can't get enough, I can't get enough  
I can't stay on the ground…woah_

**[Jordan]**_  
I can't get enough, I can't get enough  
this is taking me now_

**[Denile & Jordan]**_  
Its taking me higher, higher  
higher off the ground  
Its taking me higher, higher  
higher off the ground_

**[Jordan]  
**_I do this for, it's just for the thrill,_

**[Denile]**_  
I got this high, were 'bout to get a feel_

**[Jordan]**_  
this move has got me way over the sun_

**[Denile & Jordan]**_  
im dancing like i am the only one_

**[Jordan]**_  
cuz i can't get enough, i can't get enough  
i can't stay on the ground…woah_

**[Denile]**_  
i cant get enough, i can't get enough  
this is taking me now_

**[Jordan & Denile]**_  
its taking me higher, higher  
higher off the ground  
its taking me higher, higher  
higher off the ground_

**[Jordan (Denile)]**_  
the musics got me going higher  
i feel like i can touch the sky (Sky!)  
Its taking me higher, higher (Higher)  
higher off the ground  
its taking me higher, higher (Higher)  
higher off the ground (ground!)_

Their performance was great but they were pretty close to each other, almost like they were a couple…I don't know it made some people uncomfortable because I saw Savanna with her arms crossed and a serious face, I wonder why, they were great for me.

"Alright guys ummm take a seat please" Mr. Schue said and Denile took a seat next to Peter.

"What was that?" Peter asked her.

"Nothing, it's a competition that means anything goes" She said and whipped her hair; and then I heard the bell ring.

I grabbed my things and then Peter came to me.

"H-Hey Hilary, ummm c-can we talk about t-the song we are going to perform?" He said, awww he was so cute, like in a little brother way.  
We waited until we were the only left in the classroom.

"S-So do you h-have any ideas?" He said and then he started to drink water.

"Yeah, what about some Justin Bieber songs?" I asked and he started to choke.  
"A-Are you ok?!" I asked.

"Ye-Yeah sorry I just…ummm…what about another artist?" He said.  
"You a-are into p-pop music right?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"What i-if we do some D-Demi or something like that?" He said and I smiled I love Demi Lovato and her songs would be amazing for duets.

"Yes! We can do Heart Attack!" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah that would be awesome" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"So you were expecting me to choose that song?" I said and he opened his mouth.  
"So that mean you like someone" I said and he got nervous.

"O-O-Of cour-rse n-not I-I'm" He started to rambling.  
"I-It's a g-g-good song"

"Please! Just tell meeee…Who? Who?" I said and he stared at the floor.

"C-Can I tell you later…" He said with a sad face.  
"I'm n-not sure yet"

"Mmmmmm oookayyy" I said.

"S-sorry i-it's just…" He said but I cut him.

"No no no you don't have to be sorry, It was my fault for push you" I said and he smiled.

"Thank you Hilary, and I promise that I'll tell you but…when I'm ready" He said.

"Ok, hehe and don't worry I'm sure he'll like you back" I said and he started to freak out again.  
"What you thought that I didn't know? Girls are clever" I said and he calmed a little.  
"So, ready to sing you heart out?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

_-End of Hilary POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the choir room-/-Tadeo POV-_**  
[Start playing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato]**

**[Peter]**_  
Putting all my fences up  
Cause I never wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that_

**[Peter & Hilary]**_  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

**[Hilary (With Peter)]**_  
Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes (to the right guy)  
Never had trouble (getting what I want)  
But when it comes to you (I'm never good enough)  
When I don't care (I can play 'em like a Ken doll)  
Won't wash my hair to make it (bounce like a basketball)  
But you make me wanna (act like a girl)  
Painting my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand_

**[Peter]**_  
You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show_

**[Peter & Hilary]**_  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

**[Peter]**_  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

**[Hilary (With Peter)]  
**_Love's feelings aren't (lost in my arms)  
They're burning I'd rather be known  
And there's (no one else to blame)  
So scared I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too (close to the sun)  
And I burst into flames_

**[Peter]**_  
You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that_

**[Peter & Hilary]**_  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

When they finished everybody was clapping, I have to admit that these two are great together, maybe because both have natural high voices, but there was much harmonizing and not enough power.

"Wow that was amazing, you are really good togheter" Ms. Schuester said.

"Very nice song kids" Coach Beiste said.

"Well that only left Tadeo and Adriane" Mr. Schue said.

The class ended and I was heading to the exit when I saw Adriane.

"Where do you think you're going" She said.

"To my house excuse me" I said and she grabbed my arm.

"Look I couldn't care less where you are going, I only want to know what I'm going to sing" She said with her hands on her hips.

"You alone?" I asked, it was a duets competition after all.

"If you want to sing if not just do backup vocals for me ok" She said.

"Ok if you want you can come to my house and we can practice there" I said.

_-End of Tadeo POV/-At Tadeo's house-/-Adriane POV-_

We arrived to a very small house and Tadeo opened the door.

"Abuela ya llegué, y traje a una amiga!" Tadeo said and then an old lady came.

"Oh dear welcome, I'm Inés, Tadeo's grandma" She said and then she hugged me.

"It's a pleasure I'm Adriane Jones" I introduced myself.

"Oh well why you don't relax a little while I finish doing the dinner" She said and then headed to the kitchen.  
Tadeo house was very small but cozy, I heard that he lived with his grandparents but I didn't know he was poor.

"Ok, you know pick any song, and tell me what to sing I don't have time to lose" He said but I kept silent.  
"What? Ifyou have something to say go ahead say it, I don't care" He said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" I was saying but then an old man came to the room talking.

"Inés deberías haber visto el taller, había mucha gente y…" He was saying until he saw me.  
"Well hello nice to meet you" He said and he hugged me.  
"I'm Pablo, Tadeo's grandfather and you are?" He said.

"Umm Adriane Jones, I'm Tadeo's friend" I said and he smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure I hope you stay for dinner because Tadeo's grandma is a great cook" He said and Tadeo smiled.

"Oh I don't want to bother you" I said.

"Oh you won't it's nice to see that Tadeo is making friends" He said and he sat on a couch.  
"Umm Tadeo the boss told me to come at 9 pm so relax a little until then" He said.  
"So what are you doing?" He asked.

"We are thinking what song we could sing for the duets competition" Tadeo said.  
"The winners get a free dinner at Breadstix"

"Oh I had saw that fancy restaurant before, you better chose a good song then" He said and smiled at us.

"Well Adriane what song do you want to sing?" Tadeo asked me.

"Emmm, why don't you choose it?" I said and Tadeo opened his mouth but his grandpa talked.

"Tadeo a true gentleman always make a lady happy" He said and he nodded.

"Umm well Do you like Usher or Alicia Keys?" I asked.

"Yeah I like their style, they even have a song together right" He said with a happy expression.

"Yeah we can sing it; I mean I think the other couples had problems harmonizing and the main goal of a duet is make two voices one" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah I was thinking about that too, Hilary and Peter and Jordan and Denile did a good job but they lacked of power" He said.

"Well you can practice and Inés and me would be your judges; we love to hear Tadeo singing, and I'm sure you have a beautiful voice" Tadeo's grandpa said.

"Ok so it's a deal" Tadeo said.

_-End of Tadeo POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the coir room-/-Will POV-_**  
[Start playing My Boo by Usher ft. Alicia Keys]**

**[Tadeo]**_  
Do you remember girl  
i was the one who gave you your first kiss  
cause i remember girl  
i was the one who said put your lips like this  
even before all the fame and  
people screaming your name  
girl i was there when you were my baby_

**[Tadeo & Adriane]**_  
it started when we were young girl  
you were mine... my boo  
now another brother's taking over  
but its still in your eyes... my boo  
even though we used to argue it's alright  
i know we haven't seen each other  
in awhile but you will always be... my boo  
was in love with you when we were younger  
you were mine... my boo  
and i see it from time to time  
i still feel like... my boo  
and i can see it no matter  
how i try to hide... my boo  
even though there's another man in my life  
you will always be... my boo_

**[Adriane]**_  
It's like remember boy  
cause after we kissed  
i could only think about your lips  
yes i remember boy  
the moment i knew  
you were the one  
i could spend my life with  
even before all the fame  
and people screaming your name  
i was there and you were my baby_

**[Adriane & Tadeo]**_  
it started when we were young girl  
you were mine... my boo  
now another brother's taking over  
but it's still in your eyes... my boo  
even though we used to argue it's alright  
i know we haven't seen each other  
in awhile but you will always be... my boo  
I don't know bout cha'll  
but i know about us and uh  
this is the only way  
we know how to rock  
i don't know bout cha'll  
but i know about us and uh  
this is the only way  
we know how to rock_

Their performance was simple but…magical; they just sit there but their voices blended amazingly, after their performance everybody was clapping.  
After the practice Shannon, Emma and I stayed to choose the winners.

"I think Hannah and Savanna were the best" Shannon said.

"Well I think they were good but Hilary and Peter song was cute, but Adriane and Tadeo were incredible" Emma said.

"Emma's right Tadeo and Adriane were the best in my opinion" I said.

"Well so it looks like there is a winner" Shannon said.

-At the next day-/-At the choir room-

"Well guys I have to say that all of you were amazing and I'm glad you got to meet new people" I said and they stared at me eagerly.  
"And now the winners of the competitions are…drum roll please…" Drum roll.  
"Tadeo and Adriane!" I said and some of them clapped and some of them complained.  
"Come here and get you prize" I said and Adriane grabbed the ticket.

-End of Will POV-  
-Tadeo POV-

"So I guess this is a date uh" I said to Adriane.

"Umm no, look first of all I'm sorry I was a little bit to diva and sorry again but we won't have a date" She said.  
"Instead what about this"

_-At Tadeo's house-_

"Tadeo I'm glad you are back, do you want to help me with the dinner?" My grandma said.

"Actually I have to tell you something" I said and my grandpa looked at me.

"Adriane and I won the competition" I said and they hugged me.

"Yes I know you two would win, so are you going to Breadstix with her tonight?" My grandpa asked me.

"No, Adriane told me that she felt sick and she didn't want to, but I don't want to waste this tickets so you two are going to have a date at Breadstix" I said and they kept their mouths open.

"B-But Tadeo we can't" My grandma said.

"Grandma you two work so hard and I want you to have a nice dinner and don't worry it's all free and delicious so please do this for me" I said and she started to have tears on her eyes.

"Thank you son but you don't have to do this" My grandpa said.

"Please I want you to have a nice night" I said.

"Thank you son" He said and they hugged me.

After all they were the only thing I had and they deserved it, a special night like the couple that they are.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**You & Me**

_On the next episode_

Hannah: "Oh come on!"

Peter: "Can I talk to you in private?"

_Sometimes…your best friend…_

Jordan: "I don't know what you're talking about"

…Is yourself…

Denile: "Stay away from him ok"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **So tell me what you think about this chapter also a quick question, I know it's a little early but which is you favorite character and why? Well until next time. :3


	4. Chapter 4: You & Me

**A Gleeful New Start**

**Chapter 4: **You& Me.

**A/N: **Hello everybody first of all sorry for updating that late, I'm having the busiest weeks of my live and I barely had timeto write so I'm sorry if this look a bit rushed; well some things happened in the previous chapters that will be very important in the story; after the sudden trust in the Glee Club some guys feel that they need to get some things, one character get what he/she wants and two characters get a major letdown.  
Thanks to **JonathanSV96, Diethistime, ViolinDance7 **and** Alex Sweets **for the ideas and the wonderful OCs :D.  
Also special thanks to **roganalex** & **ThinkingOfColdSkies** for follow my story.  
One last thing…I really do my best to do a good work, and I don't know if this is good or not because I'm just an amateur writer so **PLEASE** **REVIEW** and tell me what you think, and don't worry I can take a constructive criticism.

**WARNING**: This is a Glee fanfic so you can imagine what is going to include (Sexuality, Language, Mature themes, etc.).  
Also sorry if you see any grammar mistakes because English is not my first language, but don't worry I believe that my English is not that bad .

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee or his characters or the songs used in this fanfic.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_And here's what you miss on Glee…_

_Will was worried about the Glee Club because he thinks Alexandra is cray cray…_

Hannah: "Alex, Alex please calm down you're gonna hurt somebody".

…_And he forced them to do a duets competition…_

…_And know they care for each other…_

Alexandra: "Ok I'm really tired of you".

…_kinda…_

_And that's what you missed on Glee…_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Sue POV-/Sue's office-_

I was on my office writing on my diary, thinking about that stupid Glee Club.  
I don't know what's happening to the status-quo of this school, I remember the sweet days when the Glee club was humiliated by the students but now nobody really care about them; I thought that my balloon attack would be enough to make people go away but it failed miserably.

Underline: **MISERABLY.**

That's why I need someone that put an eye on that club, in other years when I made a cheerio join the Glee Club she ended begin a singing loser, that's why I'm planning something a little different.  
And then I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Ms. Sylvester did you want to talk with me?" Said that blonde girl from the Glee Club whose name I can't remember right now.

"Oh yeah Lana, take a seat please" I said.

"It´s actually Hannah" She said as she sit.

"Well I'm going to offer you the opportunity of being cheerio" I said and she made a confused face.  
"What?, you should feel honored, not everybody got a chance to be on the cheerios" I said.

"But, why me? I thought that you hated us" She said crossing her arms.

"Well I saw you during gym class and I have to say that you have talent girl" I said.

***Flashback***

**I was practicing with the Cheerios while the other girls were on gym class; I've always liked to practice on that time to show the ugly fat girls that they are even bigger losers and then I saw the girls fooling around and Shannah was doing cartwheels, and splits.**

"**Oh Hannah, you are soooooo flexible" Her latina friend told her, damn those lesbians had a thing for blondes.**

"**Shut up Alex" She said and playfully punched her on the arm.**

***End of the Flashback* **

"Yeah well, I'm very into sports, my parents think it's very healthy" She said.

"So, what do you say blondie?" I asked her.

"But, what about the Glee Club?" She asked me.

"Well you can still be part of it if you want you" I said and she started to think.

"Okay I'll do it" She said.

"Amelia, get your ass here!" I screamed at my head cheerio. She was my head Cheerio and my right hand at the moment; but she was a crazy bitch, and she hated the Glee Club as much as me.

"Hello I'm Amelia nice to meet you I'm sure we will be good friends; come with me I'll give your new uniform and the schedule" She said and grabbed her hand and then she left.  
And that was only the part one of my plan.

_-End of Sue POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Hannah POV-/-Bathroom-_

Amelia leaded me to the bathroom and told me top put on my uniform; she was a nice girl, and she was really beautiful with hazel eyes and long ginger hair.  
She was always smiling and she even asked me my phone number because as the captain of the Cheerios she wanted to know everyone. I finished putting my uniform and I came out.

"Well how do I look?" I said and she smiled at me.

"Oh my god you look sooooo beautiful, it really suits you I'm sure you will be a good co-captain" She said.

"Wait, co-captain?" I asked, Ms. Sylvester didn't mention that.

"Yes, Coach Sylvester want us to be co-captains, you have some serious skills" She said to me and then the bell rang.  
"Well see you at 4 for the practice, bye bye" She said and then she left. I don't know I felt strange on my new uniform; as I walked down the hallway the people smiled at me and got away from me like I was some kind of celebrity.  
And that's when I realized that maybe being a Cheerio isn't that bad.

_-End of Hannah POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Savanna POV-_

I was running through the hallway because I got a message from Alex telling me that we have an urgent meeting at the choir room; when I arrived I saw the choir room filled with candles and the lights off, I entered the room and then I saw Jordan with a guitar.

"What's happenin here?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to give you a little surprise, and I know that you love country so I wanted to sing something to you" He said and started to play his guitar.

**[Start playing Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? by Thompson Square]**

**[Jordan]**  
_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move  
Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me_

I automatically recognized the song but it made me worry a little, that was a love song and he was very into it and then I started to sing with him.

**[Jordan & Savanna]**_  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

He started to walk around me, getting closer…I knew that Jordan liked me but I never thought that he would do something like this…

**[Jordan & Savanna]  
**_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried  
When you walked down the aisle_

**[Jordan]  
**_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
And saw your pretty smile and I said  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

**[Savanna]  
**_Are we gonna do this or what?  
Look at all the love that we got  
It ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

**[Jordan & Savanna]  
**_Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_-End of Savanna POV-/-Jordan POV-_

We finished the song together with our faces really close, I knew that she liked me too, so I was about to kiss her but she turned around and left the choir room.

_-End of Jordan POV- _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Alexandra POV-/-At the lockers-_

I was in my locker picking some book when I felt someone tipping my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Hannah in the cheerleader uniform.

" .Fuck. Hannah?" I said and she looked at me with a confused face.

"What don't you like it? I joined the Cheerios" She said.

"Yeah, I can see that" I said looking at her uniform.  
"Why did you join the Cheerios anyway?" I asked her.

"Well coach Sylvester asked me if I wanted to be a part of it and I said yes" She said.

"Really, and why in the world you would like to be part of that bitch coven" I said and she frowned.

"Hey don't say that, I mean this can be fun and I won't leave the Glee Club" She said.

"Did you forget that she threw pee balloons at us in the courtyard and practically hate us" I said, I couldn't believe that Hannah did that.

"Yes I do but, she looked so nice and she even made me co-captain…" She was saying but I had to cut her.

"Wait wait wait you are co-captain now?" I asked her.

"Yeah…I met this cool girl named Amelia that…" And again I had to cut her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Amelia Smith a.k.a the "Biggest Bitch of the school"?" I said and she looked confused.

"What are you talking about she's a very nice girl" She said.

"Hmp believe me I know about bitches and she's a big one, and honestly I think all this Cheerio stuff is a trap" I said and then she made looked upset.

"Oh come on! Don't you think that I can make a great Cheerio? or you are just jealous" She said. Ok I don't know what the hell that bitch told her but she was getting on my nerves.

"I'm trying to protect you, you know that people like them hate us and then you decide to become her new pet anyways" I said almost yelling.  
"I don't know what you want, do you really want to be popular in this fucking school or what?"

"What if I do? Is it really that bad? Maybe I want to be more popular and meet new people, maybe I don't want to be caged on the Glee Club with…" She was saying until I figured what she was going to say.

"With what?…losers? See you are slowly becoming one of them" I said and then she left.

I can't believe this, Hannah had always been a sweet girl but if she keeps getting along with that witches…I'm afraid that she will become one.  
So I have to stop this before it's too late.

_-At Sue's office-_

I arrived to Sylvester's office and I saw her reading a sheet.

"Ok bitch you are going to tell me what you are planning with Hannah" I said.

"Calm down latin lesbian, is that the way to talk to a teacher?" She said still calm.

"Excuse, how did you call me?" I asked and she just handed me the paper.

_  
I I I ***The Glee** **Club for dummies*** I I I  
I We all know that our new little glee club known for butchering I I our favorite songs has new and not so known members and I I here is a little guide for the people who want to know them: I  
I I  
I **1.-Andrew "The slutty jock" Clayton:** You probably know I I (slept with) him, the dreamy guy who is probably banging the I I girls (and boys) of the Glee Club, overall I advise you to wait I I until he leaves the locker room during gym. I  
I I  
I **2.-Hannah "dump blonde" Montgomery:** Our new cheerio I I has been around for a while, but we didn´t notice her until now I  
I maybe because she has been busy (being screwed by her I I friend) on the Glee Club, she probably entered the cheerios I  
I after being throwing up enough, overall props for her wanting I I to not be a loser anymore. I I I  
I **3.-Jordan "another jock" Davies:** He probably joined the club I I because he wanted to (fuck) befriend Taylor Swift, but we all I  
I know that she don't give a fuck about him, too bad, it looks like I I the "jock charm" doesn't work anymore, and he desperately I I want to be popular because he's already on four clubs, isn't I  
I it lame? **4.-Adriane "the girl who screams on the background" **I  
I **Jones:** Of course they do the black girl to scream in the I I background, too bad it looks like the Glee Club is racist, but to I  
I be honest her cousin suffered the same fate, lets just hope that I I they give us something for the ears the next time she scream a I  
I note. I  
I I  
I **5.-Peter "gay nerd" Kelley:** What would a Glee Club be I  
I without a gay one? And of course this little (way too little) boy I I fill this place, he may be quiet and not as flammable as his I  
I counterparts all around the world but he surely glanced at your I  
I male parts at least once, too bad he probably joined the Glee I  
I because he loves to sing (be fucked) good for him! I  
I I  
I **6.-Joey "straight nerd" Mikelson:** Your average nerd, he´s I  
I straight, barely sings, and it's ugly, poor guy he ended here I  
I after the dungeons and dragons club was closed, I  
I but hey who can blame him? the Glee Club is like a loser I  
I magneto. I  
I I  
I **7.-Denile "french fries" Betancourt:** Our little frenchy seems I  
I a little too desperate to be a part of something, too bad money I  
I doesn't help her at all, the girl is trapped in this town crying I  
I because nobody really likes her, but who does? She's so I  
I annoying that you can barely talk to her without wanting to I  
I slap her. I  
I I  
I **8.-Felix "unknown" Wilson:** Honestly I have nothing to say I  
I about this guy, he's so boring and simple that writing things I  
I about him would be a waste of space. I  
I I  
I **9.-Alexandra "laTeen lesbian" ****Gonzalez:** Yeah out little gay I  
I Selena probably sing mariachi songs on the Glee Club while I  
I drooling after her new cheerio friend, she probably get along I  
I really well with her gay teammate Peter and her latin teammate I  
I Tadeo. I  
I I  
I **10.-Tadeo "tramp" García:** This poor, poor, poor, poor boy I  
I ended here because the foster program rejected him, maybe I  
I we will see him singing on the streets for money, oh and he's I  
I latin too maybe things could be better if he comes back to I  
I Mexico. I  
I I  
I **11.-Savanna "Taylor Swift" Gilbson: **Our new Texan girl I  
I yeehaw! She came all the way in her pony wanting to break I  
I free and probably writing songs about her failed relationships I  
I maybe her next single "Stop Staring At My Ass (Jordan)" would I  
I top the country charts someday…or maybe she will end on a I  
I farm surrounded by cows and pigs. I  
I I  
I **12.-Hilary "squirrel girl" Thompson:** Little girl, high voice, I  
I annoying as hell, and the official pet of the Glee Club, she's like I  
I the Chihuahua that seems cute for a while and then you want to I  
I scream at her shut up, poor girl the next time try to make friends I  
I of your same age because look where you ended. I  
I I  
I I  
I And that's the Glee Club of the school known as the "Nude I  
I Erections" aren't they cute? You will probably see them ruining I  
I your favorite song, until next time ;) I I I  
I_I

I finished reading the paper and I was on rage I couldn't believe all this shit.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed at her.

"Shut up I didn't write it, I just found it on the lockers maybe you could take a look by yourself" She said and I left the office.  
When I was in the hallway I saw sheets on the floor and pasted on the walls and people staring at me.

_-End of Alexandra POV- _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Peter POV-/-At the choir room-_

I just saw the list and I ran as fast as I could to the choir room but I only saw Mr. Schue there.

"Mr. Schue s-someone did t-this list…" I said and handed him the sheet.  
I saw him reading the sheet and then he stood, he looked very angry.

"Peter, where did you find this?" He said trying to calm down.

"T-The whole h-hallway is f-filled with them" I said.

"I will go to the principal office, please tell the others that I will talk with them later" He said and he left the room.  
Honestly I didn't believe that anyone would come but I will stay in case that someone comes.

I couldn't believe that someone did that, this was so mean and no one deserved that, this list said a lot of awful and hurtful things about everyone and now everyone would make fun of us…and it may sound selfish but I was worried about me and Andrew…the list practically outed me and made me look like a pervert…I was worried that everybody on the Glee club started to hate me…I really couldn't handle it again…

I waited like thirty minutes but no one came, so I decided to leave, I didn't have to tutor Andrew today, maybe this could be good for me…  
I was going to leave the room when I saw Andrew in front of me.

I was speechless…and I started to stare at the floor.

"Hey…" He said…here it comes…  
"Are you alright?" He said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"S-So y-you d-don't h-hate me?" I said and he did a confused face.

"What? Why would I hate you?" He said.

"B-But t-the list…" I said with a sad expression.

"Look the one that did this list is an asshole and you know that people made up thing to annoy people" He said with a smile on his face.

"Actually…can I talk to you in private?...I have to tell you something" I said and we entered the choir room closing the door.  
"S-Some parts o-on the l-list a-are true…" I said and he looked confused again.  
"I-I'm…gay…" I said and closed my eyes.

"I know" He said and smiled at me.  
"But I know you, you aren't a pervert you are a great boy" He said.

I smiled and I tried my best to not cry…but I failed and he played with my hair.

"Hey don't cry it's all right" He said.

"S-Sorry I-I though that y-you and everyone were going t-to hate me" I said.

"Why? We already know that" He said and I gasped.  
"And we don't care" He said and that calmed me a little.

"Thank god I-I just…I w-was afraid of what you would think about that and the list" I said.

"Well like I told you the one that did the list is an idiot, and you are a great boy and honestly I don't care what people think of me" He said.

"That's g-good because the l-list said horrible things a-about you" I said.

"Well I guess that's what I get for being bisexual huh?" He said chuckling…wait, he was bisexual…

"W-Wait s-so you a-are?" I asked him.

"Yeah…wait you didn't know?...mmm maybe because you're new because all the school knows" He said and…I felt happy inside…maybe…I had a chance.  
"Well it looks like nobody will come and we don't have a tutor session today but we can hang out in my house, what do you say?"

"I-It's sounds great!" I said and we left.

_-End of Peter POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Will POV-/-At Figgins o__ffice-_

I was at the principal office talking to Figgins while Emma and Sue were sitting.

"I know that that Sue did it, why don't do anything?" I asked him.

"William I'm sorry to tell you that you don't have proves against Sue" He told me.

"William please if I wanted to I could make a list filled with real insults that would make the responsible of this list cry, but I have better things to do" She said still calm.

"I don't believe you" I said and she shrugged.  
"You can't just ignore this like the water balloons incident" I said at principal Figgins.

"William, I promise you that I will search for the responsible of this list, in the meantime I can't do anything" He said and then we left the office.

_-End of Will POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Felix POV-_

I got a message from Hannah telling me to wait for her in the auditorioum after school, I was worried about her, that stupid list said horrible things about her and I didn't want her to do something stupid but it also confused me because it said that she was a cheerleader. When I arrived to the auditorium I saw her on her cheerleader uniform.

"Hannah, are you ok? Why are you wearing this?" I said and she just smiled, she seemed pretty calm actually.

"Hey, hey calm down I'm ok, yes the list thing was mean but…nothing like coach Sylvester's insults" She said and giggled.

"Why did you became a cheerleader?" I asked her.

"Well actually coach Sylvester asked me this morning and I thought 'why not'?" She said still smiling.

"Really, after what she did to you?" I said and she did a confused look.

"Why is everybody mad at me? Is it really that bad to be a cheerleader?" She said, her confused look turned into an angry face.

"It's not about being a cheerleader, is about how bad that woman treated you before, I bet she did the list and that she still scream and insult you" I said angry too, I really couldn't understand why she would want to be part of it.

"I know that but it's fun to be a cheerleader, I got to know new people and the people of the school respect me a little more, why can't you and Alex understand that?" She screamed at me.

"So it's about popularity" I asked.

"No, I just joined them and…then everybody started to look at me differently…also nobody made a snarky comment of laughed at me for the list" She said.

"Hannah I'm worried about you, that woman is mean and we don't know what she can do" I said looking at her eyes.

"Well…everybody needs a second chance, right?" She said with a sad expression.  
"Maybe you and Alex are wrong" She said but I just left. I couldn't take all this anymore, she was very important to me but what else can I do to help her if she doesn't want to?  
"What? You won't even say goodbye" I heard that she screamed at me but I kept walking.

_-End of Felix POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Peter POV-/-At the next day-/-At the lockers-_

I was at the lockers talking with Andrew.  
I found him on the entrance and he followed me to my locker, after the list incident we became closer. Well since yesterday but…still closer…he was a naturally nice guy so he didn't need to fake it, and that made me more comfortable around him.  
We kept talking for a while until he saw his watch.

"Sorry but I have to go, coach Beiste told us to be at the football field on the first hour, see ya" He said and he left after messing my hair…he always does that when he say goodbye to me…

"Peter!" I heard someone saying my name and I turned, it was Denile and she looked angry.

"Denile what's happe…" I was saying but she just hushed me.

"I know what you are planning and I'm telling you to stop" She said with her hand on her hips.

"W-What do y-you mean?" I asked her, I don't know what plan she thinks I have.

"You think you can closer to him by been his teacher and maybe someday he will fall for you" She said and I was speechless, I did want to get closer to him but I didn't think that the tutor sessions would help for that.  
"Peter he has a very dark past, even now he has a group of girls that are after him, do you think he'll suddenly look at you?, and if he did, do you think he would want a serious relationship?" She said and I just stared at the floor.

"B-But he's very kind to m-me, I-I never thought t-that he would be interested o-on me, but I-I lo…" I was saying but she cut me again.

"Do you think that you love him? You only know him from a month Peter, look I'm doing this because I care for you and I don't want him to use you" She said as he putted her hand on my shoulders.

"O-Ok, thanks" I said still looking at the floor.

"Just stay away from him ok" She said with a worried expression.

"Ok, d-don't worry" I said and she smiled.

_-End of Peter POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Jordan POV-_

I waited for Savanna outside her classroom, after the song and the list thing i didn't see her and I really need an explanation.  
After waiting for a while she left the room and I grabbed her by the hand.

"What?! what the hell are you doing?!" She said but I continued until we were at the bleachers.  
"Are you gonna tell me what do you want or what?" She said and she looked angry.

"I want to know why you left me alone on the choir room" I said and she just looked at other side.  
"Savanna please!"

"What do you want from me?" She said and she was about to leave but I grabbed her by the arm.

"I…I love you!" I screamed…that was really desperate but I was really nervous.

"So why are you with Denile?" She screamed.

"What?" I said.

"Oh please first you do a duet together and then all the school say that you two are together" She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we are not together…the duet was to…make you jealous" I said ashamed, I didn't know that that would affect her like this.

"Jordan…I'm just…I don't want a relationship…I have been through some things, I know how it's feels to be cheated on and fooled and I don't want to be through that ever again" She said like she was about to cry.

"Hey, I would never do that to you, you are a very special girl and I want something serious with you" I said and I wiped a tears from her cheek.

"Just…not now…I need some time with myself…sometimes one needs to be his own friend for a little" She said and she was leaving.

"I'll wait for you" I said but she kept walking.

_-End of Jordan POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Hannah POV-/-Classroom-_

I was on the classroom with Felix when the bell rang and I asked him if he could stay.

"What do you want Hannah?" He said.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to pay attention.  
I really like you and I would love to be more than friends with you but, I won't leave the Cheerios, I know who I am and won't change for you or Alexandra or the coach Sylvester" I said and he just opened his mouth like he was going to say something.  
"So?"

"I like you too but…I'm not ok with all of this, I know that they'll hurt you but if you want to be part of it go ahead, I guess there's nothing to do" He said and he left me standing the in the classroom alone.

**[Start playing I'm Like A Bird by Nelly Furtado]**

**[Hannah]**  
_You`re beautiful, that`s for sure  
you`ll never ever fade  
you`re lovely but It`s not for sure  
that I won`t ever change  
and though my love Is true_

-At the auditorium-

**[Hannah, Peter & Jordan with New Directions]  
**_i`m like a bird, I`ll only fly away  
I don`t know where my soul Is,  
I don`t know where my home Is_

**[Hannah]  
**_and baby all I need for you to know Is_

**[Hannah, Peter & Jordan with New Directions]  
**_i`m like a bird, I`ll only fly away  
I don`t know where my soul Is, I don`t know where my home Is  
all I need for you to know Is_

**[Peter]**  
_your faith In me brings me to tears  
even after all these years  
and It pains me so much to tell  
that you don`t know me that well  
and trough my love Is rare  
trough my love Is true_

**[Hannah, Peter & Jordan with New Directions]  
**_i`m like a bird, I`ll only fly away  
I don`t know where my soul Is,  
I don`t know where my home Is  
and baby all I need for you to know Is  
i`m like a bird, I`ll only fly away  
I don`t know where my soul Is, I don`t know where my home Is  
all I need for you to know Is_

**[Jordan]**  
_it`s not that I wanna say goodbye  
it`s just that every time you try to tell me_

**[Peter, Hannah & Jordan]**  
_that you love me!  
_  
**[Jordan]**  
_each and every single day I know  
i`m going to have to eventually give you away  
and trough my love Is rare  
and trough my love Is true  
hey I`m just scared  
that we may fall trough_

**[Hannah & Jordan with New Directions] (Peter)  
**_i`m like a bird,(I'm like a bird!) I`ll only fly away (fly away)  
I don`t know where my soul Is, (soul is)  
I don`t know where my (home Is)  
and baby all I need for you to know Is  
i`m like a bird, I`ll only fly away  
I don`t know where my soul Is, I don`t know where my home Is  
(I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is)  
all I need for you to know Is  
I'm like a bird_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mash It Up**

_On the next episode_

Will: "Alright guys we lose a week of practice and we need to get ready for Sectionals so this week assignment is Mash Ups".

_Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my ah ah_

Adriane: "Let's be real guys we are way better than you"

Joey: "Do you wanna bet?"

_Oooh, this my shit, this my shit  
Oooh, this my shit, this my shit_

Hilary: "YAY!"

Tadeo: "If we don't try hard enough they will win"

Sue: "I expected more of you"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:** Well sorry again for updating that late but I managed to do this chapter, and I focused on some characters more but don't worry I'll develop the rest on the next chapters, so be patient and as always if you want to tell me what you think **PLEASE REVIEW** I will read and accept your ideas well until next time :D


	5. Chapter 5: Mash It Up

**A Gleeful New Start**

**Chapter 5: **Mash It Up.

**A/N: **Hello everybody, first of all SORRY because it´s been a long time since I updated but college is really stressing me now but I'll do my best to update soon.  
Thanks to **JonathanSV96, Diethistime, ViolinDance7 **and** Alex Sweets **for the ideas and the wonderful OCs :D.  
Also special thanks to **roganalex** & **ThinkingOfColdSkies** for follow my story.  
Also I want to take a moment to say that my heart aches for Cory, he was such a wonderful person but I know he's in a better place now, also I planned to introduce the old New Directions but I'll wait to see how they will write Finn off.  
One last thing…I really do my best to do a good work, and I don't know if this is good or not because I'm just an amateur writer so **PLEASE** **REVIEW** and tell me what you think, and don't worry I can take a constructive criticism.

**WARNING**: This is a Glee fanfic so you can imagine what is going to include (Sexuality, Language, Mature themes, etc.).  
Also sorry if you see any grammar mistakes because English is not my first language, but don't worry I believe that my English is not that bad .

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee or his characters or the songs used in this fanfic.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_And here's what you miss on Glee…_

_Hannah joined the Cheerios but that made her friends really mad…_

Alexandra: " .Fuck Hannah?

Felix: "Hannah I'm worried about you"

_But she didn't care at all…  
In other hand Peter and Jordan are lovesick and Mr. Schue is angry and that's what you miss on Glee… _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At Sue's office-/-Sue POV-_

I was on my office when that idiot Amelia came in.

"Did you want to see me coach?" She said as she entered.

"Yes, I want you to put your ass down there because I want you to explain me this" I said and I showed her the list.

"Coach I-I…" She tried to say something but it just ended on her babbling.

"Shut up, I can't believe you did this…I expected more from you" I said and she looked at me with surprise.  
"Well congratulations for taking the initiative, but what are you a thirteen year old girl?"

"I-I thought it was clever" She said looking at the floor.

"It wasn't, but I'm impressed on how you managed to spread this list so fast" I said and she smiled a little.

"Well actually I had some of them done, like the nerds, the black girl and the one that says that Andrew is bisexual the rest just came along" She said.

"Well if you still want to be the head cheerleader you need to do something better than this" I said and she nodded.  
"Now get the hell out of my office".

_-End of Sue POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-At the choir room-/-Joey POV-_

After the list incident we took a week but Mr. Schue told us to come back because Sectionals were close.

"Hey Joey how are you?" I head Andrew's voice and then I saw him and Jordan.

"Hey I'm fine but what about you both?" I asked them.

"I couldn't careless" Andrew said smiling and shrugging.

"I'm more worried about Savanna" Jordan said.

"Dude you barely know her" Andrew said.

"Shut up" He said and punched him on the arm.  
"What do you think Joey?"

"Well he's kinda right, I mean you barely know her and she has been kinda rude with you" I said to him.

"Whatever" Jordan said and sighted.

"And what about you dude did you finally talked to Hilary?" Andrew asked me.

"Yes actually I did" I said.

***Flashback***

_**-Lunch time-**_

**I was at the lunch row when I feel someone touching my shoulder, and when I turned I saw Hilary.**

"**H-Hi I-uhh …Hey" I said…kind off.**

"**Hi Joey, ummm could you please give us your turn on the row, I mean we are really hungry" She said as she made puppy eyes and I just nodded like an idiot.**

"**YAY!" She said and then she, Denile and Peter took my place.**

"**Denile this is not right" Peter said with a worried expression but Denile just shushed him. And when I turned to see Hilary she just smiled at me.**

***End of the Flashback***

When I finished he just stared at me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"Dude really, do you think that is a conversation?" He said.

"Hey that was the first time I talked to her!" I said and then Mr. Schue told us to enter.

"All right guys please take a seat I want to talk about this list, after a few days we managed to recollect all the list and Principal Figgins told me that he's investigating who made the list…" He said and then Hannah entered the room.

"Sorry for being late I had Cheerio practice" She said without breath.

"Oh don't worry Hannah please took a seat" Mr. Schue said and she took a seat next to Felix.

"Just a few days with the Cheerios and she already changed" Alexandra said and Hannah looked at the floor.

"Ok Alex you don't need to say that kind of things, well as I was saying the list incident it's over and now we need to practice for the Sectionals because the theme of the competition this year is…Mash-Ups!" He said but nobody said anything.  
"You don't know what a Mash-Up is right?" He asked and some of us said no.  
"Well a Mash-Up is when you put two songs together to make one" He said.  
"And we had the tradition to make a boys versus girls competition to get ready for the next competition, so you will have to do a number and we'll who is better".

"Please Mr. Schue I already won a competition, why don't you just let us lead the team?" Adriane said.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Jordan asked.

"Let's be real guys we are way better than you" Adriane said.

"Guys, i-isn't this s-supposed to b-be fun?" Pater said.

"Well, It'll be funny when we sweep the floor with you" Savanna said with a confident tone. That's it, I mean it's all right that girls are confident but they are really acting arrogant.

"Do you wanna bet?" I said and everybody stared at me.

"Oh look, Joey finally learned how to talk" Alexandra said with a snarky voice.

"Ok white boy but I tell you this won't be easy" She said and then all the girls left the room, and I saw Hilary waving at me…or Peter…

_-End of Joey POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Emma's office-/-Jordan POV-_

After the Glee Club meeeting, Miss Schuester called Savanna and me because she wanted to talk to us.

"Why are we here?" Savanna asked with her arms crossed, and then Miss Schuester gave us a triptych called _**"You Want Divorce But…We're Not Married!" **_and Savanna looked at me in shock.

"Miss Schuester, what is this?" I asked and Savanna tried to hide her blush.

"Well I did a little research and I heard about your little problem" She said with a smile.

"A little research?" I asked.

***Flashback***

"**Well, is there anything you know about the Jordan and Savanna situation?" Miss Schuester asked.**

"**Well they are like, totally into each other but she plays hard to get" Adriane said.**

"**I-I think it´s c-cute that they lov-ve each other…I wish I-I could have s-something like that" Peter said as he looked outside the office.**

"**What can I say they are really into each other, thank god I don't have all this drama" Andrew said.**

***End of the Flashback***

Ms. Schuester finished and I felt so ashamed and Savanna was heavily blushing.

"This is ridiculous, I'm gone" Savanna was about to leave but Ms. Schuester stopped her.

"I won't force you both to stay but I want to tell you that I'll always be here if you want to talk ok" Ms. Schuester said and smiled. She's very kind but she can be very awkward sometimes.

Savanna was in the hallway and I grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Hey" I said and she looked at me angrily.

"What do you want?" She said almost screaming.

"I just wanted to say sorry" I said and she looked at me with a confused expression.  
"I really like you but…I shouldn't serenade you" I said and she calmed a bit.

"Thanks, look…ummm…I like you but…You're a little overwhelming" She said but honestly I only heard the 'I like you' part.

"Sorry I promise to take thing slow, but…does this mean that I got a chance?" I asked and she giggled a little.

"I don't know but, we'll be friends by now ok" She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad we're cool now" I said and she did a 'hmmm' sound.  
"That triptych was too much"

"Yep" Savanna said.

_-End of Jordan POV-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_  
-Tadeo POV-/-At the auditorium- _

The boys and I were reading some sheet music when Jordan came.

"Hey you finally came" I said but she had this goofy smile.  
"Ok just to tell you we´re picking the songs for the mash up, Joey said that we could use Lift Off by Conor Maynard" I said and he nodded.  
"What do you think Peter?" I asked him.

"Umm I-I'm fine with anything" He said.

"Hey what about Payphone by Maroon 5?" Andrew said.

"Ok Peter I want you to sing Payphone with me and what about Jordan and Joey to sing Lift Off" I said.

"So, are you the leader now?" Andrew said crossing his arms, I didn't like the way he was talking to me.

"U-Umm you can h-have my part if you want to" Peter said trying to calm us.

"Nahh it's alright I'm sure you will sound great on it" Andrew said, at least he calmed a little bit.

"Guys this is serious if we don't try hard enough they will win" I said.  
"And to be honest I don't want to sing something by Selena Gomez or Beyoncé at sectionals" I said and the boys laughed.

"Ok let's do this" I said.

_-End of Tadeo POV-  
_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_  
-Adriane POV-/-Adriane's room-_

I told the girls to come over because I wanted to talk about the competition.  
"Ok girls we need to get ready for the competition, the boys probably pull of a rock mash up or something like that" I said.

"I don't think so; none of them have the edge to pull off a rock song, maybe Jordan…" Savanna was saying but Denile laughed.

"Of course only Jordan could pull it off" Denile said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Savanna asked with an angry expression.

"Honestly Savanna we all know that you like him and he obviously likes you, what's the problem?" Hannah said and Savanna looked at her furiously.

"Girls, why don't we come back to work ok?" Hilary said, she looked worried, maybe because Denile had problems with the girls before.

"Yeah we need to choose the songs for the mash up, any ideas?" I asked them.

"Hey what about Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani, the last week coach Sylvester made a routine with that song" Hannah said and Alexandra laughed loudly.  
"What's so funny?" Hannah asked her.

"Oh nothing I think it's hilarious that you want to turn the glee club to your little cheerleader group" Alexandra said.

"Girls, that's enough, Alexandra why don't you tell us what song we could do?" I said.

"Ok, you're gonna love this, why don't we do Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child?" She said and to be honest I felt very happy I love that song.

"Hey those songs could be great together" Hilary said.

"Ok now all we need to do is practice because I won't let the boys take our spotlight" I said and all the girls cheered.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-At the choir room-

**[Start playing Payphone/Lift Off by Maroon 5/Conor Maynard]**

**[Joey] (With ND Boys)  
**_Girl, you remind me, of a daydream I can't escape,  
I can beat the world (With you behind me)  
My wine would be sweet if you were my grape,_

**[Jordan] (ND Boys)  
**_And we'll make the most beautiful love that's ever made, (You know it)  
And I'll give you everything inside I never gave, (You know it)_

**[Jordan & Joey] (ND Boys)**  
_If this is your world then I guess that means I'm your slave, (You know it)_

**[Jordan]**  
_Call yourself the master but you know you must behave, (You know it)_

**[Peter]  
**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change i've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two_

**[Tadeo] (With ND Boys)  
**_If happy ever after (did exist)  
I would still be (holding you like this)  
And all those fairytales (are full of it)  
One more stupid love song (I'll be safe)_

**[Jordan & Joey] (ND Boys)  
**_Wonder why they say, (They say),  
The limit is the sky, (The sky),  
It seems to me, We need to be, Whatever is that high, (That high),  
Who says we need a plane, (Plane)  
When we can use our minds, (Our minds)  
It seems to be, We need to be, Working on that tonight (Tonight)_

**[Joey] (Tadeo & ND Boys)  
**_Let's see how far we can go, (Lift Off)  
Let's see how far we can go, (Lift Off)  
Let's see how far we can go, (Lift Off)  
Let's see how far we can go, (Lift Off)_

**[Tadeo & ND Boys] (With Peter)  
**_(I'm at a payphone…) trying to call home  
All of my change (I've spent on you)  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the (place we made for two) (Hooo!)  
If happy ever after (did exist)  
I would still be (holding you like this)  
And all these (fairytales are full of it)  
(One more stupid love song I'll be safe)_

**[Peter]**  
_Now i'm at a payphone…_

The boys were wearing all black clothes, Peter, Joey and Felix were wearing black cardigans and jeans and Andrew, Tadeo and Andrew were wearing leather jackets and when they finished their performance and some of the girls were clapping, they were good but their song wasn't vocally impressive, but I had to admit that Tadeo looked pretty handsome during the performance.

"All right guys that was amazing!" Mr. Schue said.

"Mehh I had seen better" Alexandra and Denile said at the same time and we stared at them in awe… is the word going to end?

"Ok…that was weird…" Alex said.

"That was fun…" Hilary said but Peter told her that it was better to don't say anything.

"Well...as I was saying, that was amazing guys I can't wait to see how the girls will top that" Mr. Schue said and everybody left the room.

After that I was walking down the hall when I saw Tadeo.

"So? What do you think about our performance?" He said but I concentrate because I was lost in his eyes…what…get it together girl.

"I-It was n-nice…" Great now I'm Peter, great move girl.

"Haha thanks I had a hard time with the guys because they can be difficult to work with" He said and I laughed.

"Yeah tell me about it, I have to look whenever Alex and Denile are about to kill each other haha" I said and looked happy.

"Yeah Andrew was mad because I took the lead but they weren't doing anything, Jordan is in the clouds and Peter isn´t confident enough to really propose something yet" He said, well at least we have something in common.  
"I don't know we may turn into the leads if they continue like this"

"Well I'm the best voice in the club I deserve that place" I said and he smiled.

"That's what I like about you, you are always confident about your abilities" He said and I smiled.  
"Well I have to go to work I'll see you tomorrow I can't wait to see your performance" He said and he gave me a peak on the cheek…and I was standing there with a goofy smile on my face.

-End of Adriane POV-  
**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
-Hilary POV-

After the practice I was with Denile and Peter at the bleachers.

"Did y-you like o-our performance?" Peter asked us.

"It was really good" I said.  
"It was ok" Denile said at the same time.

"W-Well we worked really hard o-on it, I-I really want t-to see yours" He said and smiled.

"Yeah just wait to see our performance Hilary and I are the lead" She said, but we were part of the lead.

"I-I was s-surprised when they g-gave me the l-lead on Payphone, I-I offered it to Andrew b-but…" He was sayin buy Denile cut him.

"What? Boy you just can't refuse a solo like that, god you are really into him" She said and he blushed.  
"Look he's a player the best you can do is forget about him"

"But he has been really nice to us" I said and Peter was looking at the floor.

"And the same goes to you I saw the way Joey was looking at you" Hilary said.

"D-Don't you t-think you're a little bit t-too hard on u-us?" Peter said.

"I'm being honest because I care about you both, look Andrew has a reputation and Joey is his friend so that means he's learning his ways" She said but, to be honest I didn't believe in her, and I think that Peter neither.

-End of Hilary POV-/-Joey POV-/-Next day-/-Classroon-

I was with Andrew in Mr. Schue Spanish class, I liked that class because Mr. Schue just talk and doesn't notice if we're talking or not.

"So? How are you feelin? Today it's the great day" He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked because I had no idea.

"What?...Today YOU're going to asked Hilary out" He said and I was shocked.

"W-What? I-I not ready!" I said, I just talked to her a few days ago.

"Well you better be ready because you're going to ask her today and I won't let you leave this school until then" He said and then he pretended he was listening to Mr. Schue…I'm totally fucked.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-At the choir room-

**[Start playing Hollabcack Girl/Lose My Breath by Gwen Stefani/Destiny's Child]**

**[ND Girls]  
**_Hit Me!_

**[Hilary]  
**_Uh huh, this my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this  
_  
**[Denile]  
**_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

**[Adriane & Alexandra] (ND Girls)  
**_Can you keep up baby boy? (Make me lose my breath)  
Bring the noise (Make me lose my breath)  
Hit me hard (Make me lose my ah ah)  
Can you keep up baby boy? (Make me lose my breath)  
Bring the noise (Make me lose my breath)  
Hit me hard (Make me lose my breath)_

**[ND Girls]  
**_Oooh, this my shit, this my shit  
Oooh, this my shit, this my shit  
Oooh, this my shit, this my shit  
Oooh, this my shit, this my shit_

**[Adriane] (With ND Girls)  
**_Ooh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get (to)  
Now you wanna act like you don't know (what to do)  
After I done done everything that you asked me  
(Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast, baby now I can't find you)_

**[Alexandra] (With ND Girls)  
**_Ooh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for (you)  
All that talk but it seems like (you can't come through)  
All them lines like you could (satisfy me)  
(Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me)_

**[Denile]  
**_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl_

**[Denile & Hilary with ND Girls harmonizing]**  
_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just goin' to happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl_

**[Adriane] (ND Girls)  
**_If you can't make me say (ooh)  
Like the beat of this (drum)  
Why you ask for (some?)  
You ain't really want (none)  
If you can't make me say (ooh)  
Like the beat of this (groove)_

**[ND Girls]**  
_You don't have no business in this  
Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed_

**[ND Girls] (Adriane ad-libing)  
**_Can you keep up baby boy? (Make me lose my breath)  
Bring the noise (Make me lose my breath)  
Hit me hard (Make me lose my ah ah)  
Can you keep up baby boy? (Make me lose my breath)  
Bring the noise (Make me lose my breath)  
Hit me hard (Make me lose my breath)_

**[Denile]**  
_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl_

**[ND Girls]**  
_I ain't no hollaback girl._

The girls were dressed in black cheerleader's uniforms but not like the school ones, they looked really hot and when they finished everybody was clapping.

"Wow girls that was awesome you really worked hard on that but…girls…language…" Mr Schue said and everybody laughed, we are teens what he was thinking?

"So does this mean we won?" Hannah asked.

"I will tell you tomorrow" He said and then he left the room.

"What? He can't just leave us like this Mr. Schue!" Denile said and then she left the room chasing him.

"Go now it's your chance" Andrew said.

"What?" I asked him.

"If Hilary is alone your chances will go up but if Denile return you will get a no before you can talk so go" He said and he pushed me and then I was in front of her.

"H-Hey" I said.

"Hey Joey" She said at me smiling, I wonder if she notices how nervous I am.  
"I-I was wondering if you want to do something this Saturday"

"Ummm I don't know what do you want to do?" She said and she was looking at me with her big eyes.

"I-I was thinking that we could go and watch a movie or something" I asked and she smiled at me.

"I would love to! You can pick me up at 2 at my house ok" She said and then she left.

"Dude, what did she say?" Andrew asked me.

"She said yes I can't believe it!" I said and he hi fived me.

"Yeah I told you that all you need it's confidence" He said and then we saw Denile pushing Mr. Schue in the room.

"All right Denile I will told you the winner ok" Mr. Schue said.

"Ok" She said crossing her arms, she looked really angry.

"It was a tie" Mr. Schue said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody said.

"Guys, I have to tell you that I never chose a winner in this competitions, I only do it for fun because I noticed that you are really competitive with each other" He said and some of us looked disappointed, that was a letdown but he had a point, we focused on winning competitions instead of working as a team.  
"The Sectionals are really close and we need to work as a team, and that includes choosing songs as a group"

"But which songs can we choose" Alexandra asked.

"Well I actually thought about something you my like" Mr. Schue said and smiled.

-At the auditorium-

**[Start playing Still Not A Player/The Way/I Want You by Big Pun /Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller/Thalia ft. Fat Joe]**

**[Alexandra]**  
_Hey baby  
No one else can ever  
No one else can ever  
No one else can ever_

**[Joey]**  
_I don't wanna be a playa no more_

**[Andrew]  
**_I'm not a playa i just crush a lot_

**[Joey with ND Boys]**  
_but you know big pun and joe still down by law  
who's down to crush a lot_

**[Andrew]**  
_Hey yo i'm still not a playa but you still a hater  
Elevator to the top hah, see you later, i'm gone  
Penthouse suite, penthouse freaks  
In house beach, french countesse, ten thou piece  
Rent-out lease, with a option to buy  
Coppin a five-oh benz for when i'm not, far up in the sky  
Puffin the la, from my twinzito  
Up in the benzito with my kiko from queens, nicknamed perico_

**[Peter]**  
_You give me that kind of somethin'  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away_

**[Hilary] (With ND)**  
_If you want I got it, I got it (everyday)  
You can go on playing it for (me)  
Stay by your side, (I'll never leave you)  
And I ain't going nowhere (cause you're a keeper)_

**[Savanna with ND]  
**_Laidback with your sexy smile  
When you move your body you just drive me wild  
If you're feeling me, baby, tell me now  
Because I want you, I want you_

**[Alexandra with ND Gilrs]**  
_Baby, no one else  
Can ever want you like I do_

**[Joey with ND Boys]  
**_I'm feelin' love in the deepest fall, give you the  
keys and all  
You even when helped me when the beef was on_

**[Alexandra with ND Gilrs]**  
_Tell me what you feel  
'Cause I'm feeling something real_

**[Joey with ND Boys]**_  
I feel the same way, you make the Don say  
Girl, I want you, girl, I need you_

**[Andrew]  
**_Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine  
You come and watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gon' get bored of  
But baby you're an adventurous so please let me come and explore you_

**[Peter & Hilary] (With ND)**  
_(So don't you worry, baby you got me)  
I got a bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care this is it babe  
I don't want another way to feel you next to me_

**[Hilary with ND] (Peter)**  
_I love the way you make me feel (I love the way)  
I love the way (I love the way)  
(Baby I love the way) you make me feel  
(I love the way), the way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you (uh, uh uh yeah)  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it_

**[Hilary]**_  
The way I love you_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Idol**

_On the next episode…_

Will: "Guys I just got the list of the rival teams".

_Some enemies will return…_

Adriane: "The Jane Adams Academy"

_Baby is, Baby is  
for real for real for real_

Will: "Feel free to do any song for your favorite artist or band".

_I´m for real!…_

Sue: "Could you please shut up Robin is trying to read"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:** Well sorry again for updating that late but I managed to do this chapter I'm trying to organize my time but since I'm in college now I will take a little bit more so be patient and as always if you want to tell me what you think **PLEASE REVIEW** I will read and accept your ideas well until next time :D

Ohhh and try to look dor the songs of the last song you may find something interesting ;)  
Also the question for this chapter (If you want to answer it): **Did you like the way the mash ups ended? If not tell me what mash up would you like to hear.**


End file.
